


As We Grow

by Sargentsucculent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby makin, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead, mom betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentsucculent/pseuds/Sargentsucculent
Summary: Betty and Jughead have been through a lot together, High school, serpents, tragedies, college and now? Family life.Follow the adventure of a newlywed Betty and Jughead through the trials and turbulences of their latest adventure.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> I would really like feedback so I can improve.. hoping to get into writing so seriously every suggestion counts!  
> Also I will take any prompt and write it in!

Every once and a while in life you are blindsided by these moments, the kind that completely take you by storm and force you to try to see your life without another human being. What would you have? For jughead, that would be nothing. If he didn’t have Betty cooper he would’ve never stopped living in that janitors closet, his father would still be in prison, he wouldn’t have experienced love or passion or what it means to have a partner with you in the bad times to cry on and the good times to laugh with. 

Over his nine years of being in a relationship with Betty he has had many of these moments. Ranging from “whatever you need to do, or explore, I’m with you, jug” to simple gestures like bringing him a coffee early morning when she knew he was up late writing, also one of the most amazing moment of his existence when she hit him with “I want you, all of you, tonight” when she proceeded to absolutely rock his world. He wondered right in that moment ‘how can this be so good. Every single time’. he had heard (from Archie) that the first time can take some practice before it feels good or smooth even, but jughead knew, it’s Betty, we work. Since then neither of them have ever turned back. It is moments like these that brought her here today, on their second wedding anniversary where again she changed his life in a matter of words. 

  


Jug pushes the door open and dusts all the snow off his shoulders, then her shoulders. Then he can’t help but lean in and kiss the rosy tip of her nose. They’ve just gotten back from dinner at pops

then to a double feature at the bijou where they shamelessly made out in the back row like teenagers until Betty leaned forward and nibbled his ear then said “let’s get out of here, hmm” 

  


And well he could never refuse her. 

  


After they got their coats, boots scarves and hats off jug went into the kitchen and poured them two glasses of wine before returning to the couch and handing her one. 

  


“Thank you my wonderful husband” 

  


“You are welcome my beautiful wife” 

  


Then he leaned in to kiss her, she accepted happily and sidles up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer. After a few seconds of lovingly kissing jughead can’t take it and pushes his tongue into her mouth, adding all the heat she needs to ignite her fire. They continue kissing passionately and he feels her untuck his shirt from his belted pants as she starts to unbutton his dress shirt. He is about to cradle the back of her head and lay her back on the couch when he hears 

  


“Jug” 

  


“Mhmmm” he leans in to kiss her again 

  


“No wait” she places her hand on his chest to stop him 

  


Jughead looks at her and pushes a blond piece of hair behind her ear “yea baby” he says breathlessly 

  


Betty looks down before meeting his eyes. She takes a deep breath opens her mouth and states “ I want to have a baby” 

  


This didn’t really come as a shock to jughead, they’ve talked about this many times before and at this point they’ve agreed on someday. They’ve always said 2 or 3 depending on financial aspects, available space wherever they were living and job stability. But since moving back to the drastically less expensive Riverdale from New York they’ve done well together. Jughead published his first book three years ago and the sequel last year, both very well received and #1 on the bestseller list, his Third novel was just sent to his publisher last week, release date to be determined. Whereas Betty went to Columbia for journalism and came home then bought the register from her parents so they could retire. When coming to Riverdale they bought a cute 4 bedroom house perfect for a young engaged couple looking to expand their family. So the idea of Betty wanting babies now didn’t scare him. In fact, it complete enthralled him. 

  


“Yes” 

  


“Yes?” Her face lit up 

  


“Babe, yes I’ve been thinking lately too and it’s time! I don’t think I could want anything more” he says, looking at her the way only he knows how. Like she holds everything that is good in the Palm of her hand and as if she is a blessing in his life straight from god. As a huge smile breaks across her face she starts peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses “I just” .. “love you” ... “so” ... “so” .. “so much” 

  


“Oh Betts,” he holds her face with both hands “I cannot wait to make a baby with you, I love you”

  


She leans in and presses her forehead to his. “So I guess I’ll stop taking my birth control then” 

  


He tries to keep his smile at bay but It breaks through as he nods and then exhales deeply “I guess so” 

  


“It could take a month or so before I could actually get pregnant but what do you say to a little bit of practice this evening” the glint in her eyes tells him she is serious and her hands running up under his shirt tell him she’s ready

  


“Well, mrs. Jones you know what they say.. practice makes perfect. We should probably get on that” he starts to lean over her as she falls back on the couch. He lays in between her legs and starts kissing his way down her neck, she throws her head back with a sigh and gives him more access. He starts tugging on the collar of her dress to go lower when she taps his chest, he looks at her, sits up and then he pulls the whole piece off in one swoop. His eyes flit down her panty clad body and she sees them darken with lust. 

  


Betty can’t believe that everytime he looks at her is like the first time he sees her. They’ve now been doing this for years and at this point he sees her naked almost everyday. Betty doesn’t know how he can still look at her like she’s perfect. Sure, she isn’t as skinny as she was at 15, after finally getting out from Alice’s thumb she started to let herself enjoy food and wine. Some mornings she just prefers to turn over and cuddle closer into her husband Instead getting up and going for a run, Jug has told her she many times he has no complaints. 

She will never forget the battle she had with her mother right before her wedding.

  


  _It was day one of unsuccessful dress shopping, full of snide comments and malicious innuendos. Finally before getting out of the car Alice left with a “Elizabeth, are you seriously insisting you will not be adjusting your meal plan before your wedding day? The smallest dress you fit in was a size six! A six! Do you think jughead will want to be with you when that becomes an 8? Or a 12? The honeymoon period will fade within the first 6 months and then what? Nobody wants a fat wife Betty. I’m just stating that if we push the wedding back four months it would be in the fall with lovely colors and we could get you down to a size four or even a two with no carbs and just a tiny bit of effort on your part.”_

_Betty simply nodded and tried to keep her tears at bay before dropping Alice off and driving back to the home she shared with the love of her life. She knew she had put on a few pounds but life was getting so busy with moving and running the register that she hadn’t had a lot of time to hit the gym. She noticed- but she never thought that maybe jughead had as well. She starting thinking that he hasn’t changed much physically over the years, he has always been tall and lean. He eats everything in sight and can still keep his fit  figure but would she care if that changed? Not at all. She knows she loves him, but her mom is right he deserves to have a thin wife with a desirable figure._

_She slammed the door and collapsed on the couch crying before jughead came out from his office and instantly was sitting beside her in their couch “babe?”_

_Betty picks her head up and looks at him then asks with a sniffle “ will you still want to marry me if I’m fat on our wedding day?”_

_Instantly jughead knows this has to do with her day out with Alice. He exhales then wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He will get to the reason later but right now he knows what he needs is to give her some reassurance. “Betts, I will love you forever, no matter what, always. I don’t care one bit but what you look like but I know you’ll look ethereal. Your body has always been beautiful to me, I love your hips and boobs. But mostly, babe, I love your eyes and how brightly they shine, like how’ll they’ll be on our wedding day”_

_Betty sniffles and runs her hand under her nose. “Jug, I’m not a stick figure teen anymore, I know since I’ve moved out I’ve really let myself go and I know you thought I was beautiful then when I was cheerleading for 3 hours a day and on the strict ‘cooper woman diet’ so, if you want, I’ll promise to lose some weight before Our wedding” jughead shakes his head and holds her face with a hand on either side._

_“Don’t you dare. I know you’re not 16 anymore Betts but I love you so much.  I love how you look, then of course, but now?” He bites his lower lip as his eye scan her body “babe, now you’re a bombshell. I love watching you enjoy food and I don’t think you know how drop dead gorgeous you are. So many guys stare at you when we go out, I scowl at them all as they gawk and you. It is a struggle for me to keep my hands off you pretty much from the second I wake up to the second I fall asleep. Daily. You are the most beautiful woman and i still cannot believe you’re going to let me marry you.”_

  


_Betty’s tears kept falling and she looked at this man who always knew what to say. “I’m sorry Jug, I didn’t mean to break down but sometimes she just gets in my head and you..... you who always makes me feel better and who always knows what to say. You deserve everything. I want to look great for you” with that jughead leaned in to kiss her. He was only going to have her feel good things now._  

  


Since that day Betty has felt less insecure about what jughead thinks about her. Anytime the doubt does sink in she knows he is there to reassure her. He tells her daily how beautiful she is and he shows her just as often. Like right now when he is looking at her as if he was starving and she is a hamburger. As jughead leans down and kisses her neck again her hands are threaded through his hair as she tilts her head back and all cognitive thoughts are soon forgotten. 

  


Later that night as Betty is in in bed, tucked right into her naked husbands side she inhales deeply and she has never felt more content in her life. She really can’t wait to have his baby


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Alice the bad guy two chapters in a row but I already had this one written and I wanted to update today.   
> I promise I will switch it up in coming chapters  
> as always, let me know what you thing good or bad!  
> Thanks for the read everyone :)

“ELIZABETH ANNE COOPER-JONES” Jughead calls as he toes his boots off at the front door. “I said, ELIZABETH ANNE COOPER-JONES” he sets his bag down and begins walking towards the kitchen when he sees his wife round the corner coming from their laundry room with a basket full of laundry in her hands. 

“Well, hello Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third” she chuckles and upturns her chin for a peck. 

“No no, this isn’t funny.” He recoils from her lips “What the hell is this?” He digs out his phone and holds it up for her to read, the screen is open to an email he has received that afternoon. 

Betty leans closer to the phone and reads out loud “The Riverdale Register has invited you and your family to the first annual Black Tie Gala this Saturday at ...... Jug where did you get this?” She scoffs as if this is his doing. 

“Where did I get this? You sent this to me” He says following her into their bedroom where she dumps the basket of laundry onto the bed and signals for him to start help folding.

“Um no, I didn’t, I actually wasn’t even in the office today.” 

“Okay then Betts, please tell me who would break into our business place today just to send out an invitatio-“ he doesn’t even get the whole word out before he knows the answer. “Alice.” 

“You think my mom did this?” she looks up and laughs 

“Who else would send this to me and 450 other email addresses?” He throws a folded pair of jeans on top of the others in a now forming pile. 

“ I really don’t see why she would force us to host a gala behind our backs?” 

“I’m not sure, maybe she got bored of being retired and wasn’t into the whole scrapbooking idea?” 

“Probably to compete with the blossoms annual Christmas ball” she says with a smirk  “ I wouldn’t put it past her” 

Betty looks down and continues folding the t-shirt in her hands 

“Betts I’m not kidding, there is no way we are just going to go along with this?” 

“No, Jug, obviously not but “ 

“But?” 

“If she’s sent it to all those people then-“ 

Jughead cuts her off with a groan 

“Here we go, no way are we letting your mother back us into a corner by not telling us and inviting hundreds of people to our office for a black tie gala. Black tie? Who even owns black tie clothes anymore?” 

“Jug it’s just a party” Betty starts picking up the piles of laundry and putting them in drawers. 

“Just a party? It says black tie? As in Ball gowns and fancy suits and money. Oh my god money! How are we going to pay for all this?” Betty can see him starting to spiral 

“Okay, baby, relax” she walks over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders as she begins to rub the sore muscles there. Jughead exhales and she can sense some of his tension start to dissipate. 

After a few blissful minutes, Jughead turns so he is sitting on the side of the mattress with Betty standing between his legs still massaging the knots out of his tense body. Jughead’s Head falls backwards and when he opens his eyes Betty is staring right at him. 

“Better?”

“Hmm” 

“Just let me call my mom and sort it out. I’m sorry” 

“I guess there isn’t much you have to be sorry for” he looks up at her, then grabs her hips and pulls her forwards to rest on his lap in a straddle. Then pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and with the hand that is resting on her face he leads her lips to his as they begin to preform the well practiced dance. 

“I should’ve done that when I walked in”

“Well” she says brushing his dark curl hair back “you must’ve had a lot on your mind, shouting my full name and all” 

“I only use it when it’s truly nessicary, like when I get very suspicious messages” 

“Ah,” she says getting a teasing glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. She leans in close enough that their noses are almost touching and when he tries to close the distance between their lips once again Betty opens her mouth to speak, but this time an octave lower than before. 

“Did you get any other suspicious messages today?” She says close enough that he can feel her breath on his lips. His hands slip up under her t-shirt and he starts to rub the skin there. 

“I actually did” he breathes “I got one from Archie about watching survivor Thursday”

“That all?” She begins grinding her hips against his leg 

“I got a weather update, tomorrow night may just drop below freezing” he begins meeting her thrusts and the friction is driving her crazy. 

“Did you miss the one where I’m ovulating” before she can say anymore jughead flips her onto the mattress with him hovering beside her 

“Oh, I must have. But it’s my lucky day because I have you to remind me” He unbuttons her pants and starts to shimmy them down her waist then he discards them on the ground beside the bed. 

“Oh baby, I think today is your lucky day for a lot of reasons” she breathes out as he begins his journey kissing up her legs to her lips. 

 

Later that night Betty is sitting on the couch with her feet up on the table while on the phone with her mom. Jughead can only hear one end of the conversation and from what he can hear it does not sound promising. 

“I could not care less that you gave jug and I good deal three years ago, We own the register now and you being the previous owner does not allow you to break and enter” 

He watches the way Betty’s face contorts everytime she is upset (he has seen this once or twice directed at him). 

“Mom listen, Jughead and I have a lot on our plates and the bottom line is we do not want to host a formal affa-“

Betty rolls her eyes 

“Stop, that’s exactly what will happen. Jughead is leaving on MONDAY for his  press conference, Mom. You’re pretty much asking me to throw together a huge party for almost 500 people,get a new dress, get my hair and makeup done then I’m supposed to entertain people I really don’t care about and-“ 

Alice cut in and he sees Betty’s head drop to her hands in absolute frustration. 

“Seriously? You think I don’t want to do this because of money? Mom, were fine. If  I needed money I wouldn’t ask for it by refusing a stupid party. But yes, I agree you will be footing the bill” 

She softens a bit 

“I agree, that’s a good point mom, but I-“

He sees her expression change completely. The creases in between her eyebrows are gone and she lifts her head from her hands. 

“Really?” 

Betty looks up at him with big doe eyes and he knows what’s about to come. 

“Fine.” 

There it is. 

He hears her hang up the phone and walk right over to him, then sling her arms around his neck and push her face into his chest. His arms come around her back and he huffs before saying “so I guess I should dig out my suit, hm” 

She lets out a mirthless laugh “I guess so, but we are relieved from the week-long reunion at grandma smith’s cottage in May” 

He pulls back to look at her face and then relinquishes 

“Seems fair.” 

“She made a good point, it’s great advertising and it’ll give me and the reporters something to write about for weeks” she says as if she doesn’t believe the words at all 

“Okay babe, whatever you say” 

“I’m sorry, believe me that is not how I wanted to spend your going away weekend!” 

“It’s not?” 

Betty bites her lip and shakes her head “no, sir” 

“Well” he breathes as he grabs her from under her thighs and lifts her to wrap her legs around his waist. “ I think you’ll have to tell me about all these plans. In explicit detail” he practically sings as he carries her to their bedroom. 

 

The following Saturday, two weeks later, Jughead walks in and sees Betty wearing just her slip and putting in earrings. Her hair is done but her eyes are extremely red-rimmed and he knows she’s just been crying. Today marks the third month in a row that had a negative pregnancy test. 

_This time Betty was six days late and she had been complaining of an upset stomach for a couple days. So, tensions were high when they flipped the stick over together and it was painted with a single horizontal line. Betty turned herself towards Jughead and cried into his chest. He just held her and stroked her back at a calming pace. “It’ll happen betts , it’s still early” he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tighter._

_Betty lifts her head from its spot on his chest “I know Jug but I thought this was it. I swear I felt that my boobs had grown and I guess it’s one of those things that when you want it so bad you start looking up symptoms and next thing you know you think you have them. I’m sorry, this should be easy”_

_He places a kiss on her forehead “it is going to be easy, 3 months is really only two because that’s including the first month that had a hormone regulated shield around your uterus” Betty chuckles “and honestly, Betts. We’ve got lots of time. I promise it will happen”_

_Betty nods and squeezes him tighter. They stand like that for a few minutes before she pecks his lip and say she needs to start getting ready for this gala._

 

As he watches her take great care in pinning her hair up she catches his eye in the mirror and he saunters towards her. He wraps his arms around her and lets out a sigh then nuzzles the crook of her neck. “ I really don’t want to leave Monday” 

“ I really don’t want you too” she leans back onto his chest 

“You look stunning, Betty” 

She keeps her eyes locked on his and she knows he means it 

“Thank you, Jug” 

 

 

After six hours of mindless small talk and tiny portions of catered food, Jughead is sitting with Archie in the corner when Betty comes to find him. 

“Ready hun?” She asks

“Wow, I wish Ronnie was that easy. I’ll be here until midnight as least. She really lives for that shit” Archie cuts in, eyes tracing the room to find his own girlfriend 

“Yea well, Ronnie has always been easier in other ways” jughead stands and pats Archie’s shoulder when Betty playfully smacks his chest. 

“Jug, ew” 

“Just saying, night man” 

Archie stands to give Betty a hug and bids them both goodnight, then Veronica finds him drags him off for one more dance. 

 

On the drive home, Jughead takes the wheel and Betty takes his hand then plays with his fingers as she sings along mindlessly to the Bruno mars song that is filtering through the stereo. Jughead looks at her for as long as the road will safely allow and she catches his eye before saying “did you have fun tonight?” 

“Fun?” He counters with a raised eyebrow 

“Okay, did you hate your life the whole time?” 

“No, I didn’t. You looked spectacular and I was with arch or Fred for most of it. I could’ve done without walking in on Cheryl and Reggie in the bathroom but-“

Her face lights up 

“You did not” 

“Unfortunately I did” 

“Shut up! What happened to his Italian model? He seriously wouldn’t shut up about her” 

“I don’t think anyone believed him, maybe Cheryl tried to call his bluff?” 

Betty laughs out loud. “Wow, old habits die hard” Jughead pulls the car into their driveway and cuts the engine off 

“I really don’t think those two will ever figure it out” he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the dashboard to give her a peck 

“Yea, some people never do” she agrees 

Watching Jughead get out of their SUV and jog around the front to open to door for her, she is so happy that they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?   
> Any requests for what you want to see in the future?  
> Thanks again,  
> all the love,  
> M


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everybody who is reading this and commenting! You all make me smile so much!

It is later that month, late on a Wednesday evening and Betty is stuck working late at the register. Two of her reporters are on vacation together and three other journalists called in sick with a nasty flu.One of Betty’s newest hires and best reporters, Parker offered to stay late with her to pick up some of the slack left behind. This took a huge stress off of Betty who was about ready to pull her hair out with all this extra work. She had just texted Jug to let him know she would not make it home for dinner and she may even come in after he is asleep.

 

**Betty** : Hey babe, tonight we are going to be stuck here pretty late. I definitely won’t be back for dinner and you might be out by the time I’m home. Maybe we can have a shower again tomorrow morning to catch up;) Love you, sleep tight :)

 

She puts her phone down and then they ordered a pizza to the office as the two of them huddled around Betty’s computer to look at the layout. Betty doesn’t know much about Parker other than what she read on his resume when she hired him (university of California graduate, Masters of Journaism, spend four years as a field reporter then chose to come here to settle down) objectively, she thinks, he could be attractive. He has straight blond hair that is always gelled upwards, he has dark eyes and a sharp jaw. Betty knows the girls around the office flirt with him constantly, but he never seems to take the bait. She thinks he is probably early-thirties, he doesn’t wear a wedding ring and is willing to stay late... possibly until after 11:00? That shows signs of a dedicated worker and she internally high fives herself for this one.

Her phone buzzes and pulls her out of her thoughts

 

**Jug** : We’? I thought you said Maddie called in sick

**Betty** : Yea, I did. Not Maddie, Parker is staying late with me tonight. We ordered pizza and are just finishing the layout now, still have another couple hours to put in.

 

“Betty? What do you think about this?” Parker starts clicking around the computer and populates this weeks print preview with all the written articles.

“That looks good Parker, but I think the article about the gas leak should be front page..” Parker reaches up and leans over Betty’s right shoulder to switch the front page feature. “... and then the one for Ms.Gibson’s retirement on the second page above the fold.”

Parker looks at her with a teasing glint and says “C’mon Betty, 48 years is a long time to stand in front of high schoolers and talk about the same three wars over and over again!”

This makes Betty giggle and her and Parker seem to be getting along great.

“What do you think about using this one as the feature picture for the article?” He asks, pasting in a picture of the 79 year-old Riverdale High history teacher wearing dark sunglasses and holding up two peace signs with 11th graders on either side of her. Betty giggles and says “Parker, her grandkids are going to see this!”then switches it to one that was taken shortly after with Ms. Gibson sticking her tongue out, looking youthful and sweet.

Betty would be having a wonderful time if she wasn’t constantly thinking about her husband at home alone. She hasn’t been home on time for at least a week and half, crawling into bed after midnight with a kiss to his cheek as she throws her arms around him and snuggles in. The week before that Jughead was doing the first round of press conferences for his third book that will be released in August. So far their (begrudgingly) successful careers are doing wonders for the conception of their child. Who knew the real difficult part would be logistics?

They have had sex twice this week, the first was four nights ago when Betty got home late and as soon as she saw him sleeping in his back, sheets down to his hips and shirtless, her need for him completely overcame her. She thought briefly to herself that this was supposed to have faded, that there is no way all he had to do was lay there and she would have no choice but let the wave of lust overtake her. Betty swore he was getting hotter and hotter over the years. He is now more filled out and leaner but she watched these changes happen. She cataloged his progress from boy into man and she couldn’t imagine loving someone more. She woke him up by climbing up onto the bed, straddling his stomachand amorously began kissing his neck. Jughead woke up suddenly and quickly a smug smile appeared on his face. She heard a grumbled “Hi, hun” then all teasing was quickly forgotten when she nibbled her way to his earlobe and said “I need you”. After that he was done for. The second time was this morning. Jughead joined Betty in her stupid early shower at 5:30, quipping a joke about what a man needs to do to see his wife. Betty promised him that it’ll get better next week when everyone gets back from their trips or the strange case of the flu dies down. Jughead just chuckled, grabbed the shampoo bottle and started lathering up her hair. Betty didn’t make it into work as early as she wanted but It was still much earlier than her regular 8:30.

Betty is pulled out of her mental replay of this mornings lusty events by her phone buzzing again

 

**Jug** : Hm, Parker. The new guy?

 

Betty chuckles because she knows exactly where Jughead thoughts are going. Neither one of them had ever really been the ‘jealous’ type. There was a couple times in college that Betty had to stake her claim or sometimes at the bar guys don’t take no for an answer and Jughead had to step in. But for the most part, Betty and Jughead’s whole relationship is built on trust. Betty doesn’t want anyone else and she knows that Jughead doesn’t either. As much as Betty says this loud and clear, a small part of her loves when his protective, jealous side comes out. He knows she loves him, only him and she would never let him feel insecure for no reason but it is just such a turn on for her when this playful banter comes out.

 

**Betty** : yes Jug, he is seemingly a good addition to the register... offering to stay late his second week?

 

**Jug** : mhm, I don’t know if he is offering for the job performance boost, maybe it has something to do with a high-ponytailed beautiful blond he’d like to impress?

 

**Betty** : stop it Jug, he knows I’m married

 

**Jug** : aw babe, you talk about me at work?

**Jug** : While you’re at it can you let him know I almost benched a full 30 pounds last night?

 

**Betty** : that’s hot!

**Betty** : I promise if I can find a way to naturally work it in to conversation I will ;)

 

**Jug** : just for you betts. I’ll probably be up when you get back, writing and whatnot. I can’t wait to hear about you’re evening with “Parker”. Work hard tonight and remember I love you.

 

Betty reads the message and her heart aches to be home with him. She just wants to snuggle up on the couch and take the time to relax and reconnect with him. They have been texting a lot but it’s not nearly enough. She needs him, in person. She looks at Parker and decides this is not how she wants to spend her evening. Not when Jughead is finally in the same state again and realistically she can finish the layout tomorrow and write some fluff piece to fill the space for the interview she would be conducting tomorrow, now she needs to be home with her husband.

 

“Hey, Parker?”

He looks up from the computer he is working at “yea”

“It’s almost 8:00 and I think we should head out. I’ll come in early tomorrow to fill in the blanks. You really don’t need to be here this late”

“You know, I really didn’t mind. I love this job and the company isn’t bad either” he says with an awkward chuckle and a nudge to her shoulder.

Betty isn’t sure what that means but she quickly defuses the situation “That’s really good to hear, we love having you here, but honestly my husband is at home and I probably haven’t been the most present wife these past couple weeks so I really want to be there with him”

“C’mon I’m sure you’re a great wife” he stands to turn off his computer then grabs his coat. Again Betty doesn’t quite know what to say. Does she thank him? Really the only person whose opinion on that subject matters is probably sitting at home watching game of thrones without her. So Betty just smiles and as she starts to clean up the pizza box and leftovers.

“Are you married, Parker?”

“Divorced” he nods

“Oh, I’m sorry” Betty grabs her coat as she turns out the lights around the office and heads towards the door with Parker following behind her.

“Honestly, don’t be. It’s completely for the best and she was kind of crazy.” he states.

Betty locks the door and stands there with Parker finishing up their conversation, now feeling really anxious to get home to Jughead.

“Ah, gotcha. Thankfully I don’t have to worry about crazy exes of mine running around.” She adds lightheartedly.

“No?”

“Nope, it’s just been me and jughead for... well forever” Betty says starting to walk to her car, Parker follows

“That’s.. something”

“It sure is” she laughs “what can I say, I know what I want”

“Yea, of course.” He replies flatly. Betty and Jughead have gotten a lot of this over the years. From her parents, from Archie and Veronica, and even from some brown-haired girl who was in Jughead’s reading group in college (and head over heels in love with him). It’s always the same “play the field” or “you’re so young” remarks. Veronica would always ask Betty how she knew what good sex was if she had only had it with one person? Betty never once questioned if Jughead was the one for her. She knew he was. Sure she has only had sex with one person but she has also experimented with sex and had many different types of sex with that one person. Betty knows that she is always safe to explore that side of herself with him and he is free to explore any aspect himself with her. Also, just because Betty and Jughead do have frequent, mind-blowing sex, doesn’t make that the foundation of their relationship. Not even close. Betty thinks if she had to list her top 10 things she loves about her husband, the fact that he is so damn good in bed wouldn’t even make the list. In high school Veronica wasn’t Archie’s first and vice versa, then they broke up again in college for the same ‘play the field’ bullshit but they did find their way back to each other and Veronica always said “Now I’m certain Archiekins is the best I’ve ever had”.But for Betty, she knew ever since that first kiss, Jughead was it for her, she never felt any need to sow her oats or get crazy with anybody but Jughead. She had so much invested in one human being, all the firsts, big celebrations, being an aunt and uncle together, investigating, starting a business, book launches and parties. So, right now, talking to Parker, Betty knows how lucky she is, to be sure and confident in her choice almost 10 years later.

 

“It really is” she says with a huge smile, thinking of soon being in his arms. “Well, thanks again for coming in tonight, it really means a lot to me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I were on my own”

“Come on now, Betty you would’ve figured it out, you’re so brilliant” he is looking her dead in the eyes and for a brief second his eyes flicker down to her lips. Betty sees this and instantly panics. She backs away towards her car, unlocks it and opens the door, about to get in

“Okay, thanks again. Have a good night and see you tomorrow”

With a wave she gets in, shuts the door and starts to drive away.

 

She is almost home when she starts replying this evenings events over in her brain. He wasn’t hitting on her? She’s married, happily married and her husband is mostly what she talks about. So there is no way he didn’t know. But the way he looked at her? Sat a little close to her? Made a comment about how good of a wife she is? No he probably was just being friendly and she couldn’t assume he was hitting on her just because he is a guy who was being sweet.

Betty is rounding the final corner to their driveway. She gets out and locks the car from inside the door so Jughead wouldn’t hear the horn go off. She slips into the house as quietly as she can and starts to look around for him. First the kitchen / living room. Nope. Bedroom. Nope. Office. There he is. With his back to the door typing away at novel number 4. Betty saunters up behind him and slips her arms around his neck from behind.

Betty feels him jump at the sudden contact then she leans in close to his ear and says “hi baby”.

Jughead swivels in his chair and pulls her close with his head in her chest, breathing her in. Betty’s hands go into his hair and start threading through it. He pulls his face out and looks up at her.

“You’re home early”

“I just really missed you”

He stands up and drops a kiss on her vanilla flavored lips.

“I’ve missed you so much. Im so glad you’re home”

Then Betty says “Will you cuddle with me?” In the voice that makes his face soften and the outer corners of his lips curl up ever so slightly.

“Absolutely, as your husband I believe it’s my job”

Betty grabs his hand and pulls him to the couch, she lightly pushes him into the corner seat, in a lounging position with his legs laying across the couch. She grabs a blanket and settles in between his legs with her face turned into his chest. His arms come around her and he kisses the top of her head.

“Hmmm,” she sighs “this is where I’m the most happy”

“Me too” he says against the top of her hair

“I’m sorry I’ve been working so much, Jug. I promise everything will go back to normal when I have at leave half of my staff in the office”

“Betts, I know work gets busy. You don’t have anything to apologize for. You’re working so hard and I respect the hell out of you for it. There are so many times I wish I didn’t lock myself away in the office typing for hours on end. But when I do come out, you’re right there for me. Of course I’ve missed you lately but I also know you’re doing what you love and that is what makes me happy”

Betty lifts her head from it’s spot on his chest and she looks at him with eyes full of love

“Jughead Jones. I-“

He cuts her off with a kiss.

Because he knows, and he loves her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked/Hated   
> Also any prompts!   
> Take care.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!   
> Thank you all so much, sorry this took a couple days but I’m trying to post as much as I can.   
> Let me know what you think!

They finally get the news they want about a month later. Betty comes home from work at a reasonable time and Jug is cooking her dinner. She comes in the door and can hear Jughead faintly singing in the Kitchen. She walks in and her face lights up. God she loves him. She takes her coat off, goes to grab a glass of water and says

“Hi baby” then he upturns his face for a kiss on the cheek which she quickly gives.

“Hey, now was your day?” She asked brightly. Her bag is tossed on the kitchen island then she wraps her arms around his middle from behind and starts to sway to the light music filtering through the radio with him.

“Oh, you know, emails, interview bookings, conference discussions and more emails” Betty and Jughead know the drill. The first book tour and publicity were a strange adjustment but now that she knows what to expect the second was Better and hopefully the next will be manageable. She pouts into his back when she says

“when are you leaving me?” Jughead chuckles then sighs when he says

“not for months it seems Anne wants to ‘hype this one up’ her words, not mine. So I guess that means build up and social media and stuff I would love to miss.”

She nods into his back “well, baby a third book set to be bestseller is quite an accomplishment.” Betty has been so tired lately that after she snuggles into the back of her husband she feels like she could just fall asleep there.

“What are we cooking”

He leans back into her touch and his hands cover her own. “Just some grilled chicken breast and I’m steaming vegetables as well.”

“Mmmm” Betty leans over his shoulder to get a look but surprisingly as soon as the smell of the cooking meat reaches her nose a wave of nausea hits her. She immediately pulls her arms out from under jughead’s hands and starts power walking towards their bathroom. Jughead feels her pull away and turns his head then says “Betts?”

He sees her heading down the hall and pushes the frying pan to the back of the stove and follows her in. When he reaches the bathroom she is bending over the toilet and heaving. Jughead comes behind her and scoops up her hair then starts to rub her back. When Betty is done she flushes the toilet and turns around to sit on the floor after wiping her mouth.

“Juggie” She says with bright hopeful eyes. Jughead just cracks a huge smile, sits on the ground and pulls her close. Sure, this doesn’t mean exactly what they hope it does but that’s not a bad sign.

“Do you think we should pee on a stick?”

The only way to describe the sound Betty makes is an excited squeal of absolute joy matched with Jughead’s chuckled. She pops up and goes straight to the cabinet and pulls out one of their small stock pile.

“How long have you been sick?”

“Honestly, I’ve been nauseous for a while but I’m not due for my period until tomorrow. But I’ve been so exaushsted lately that I hadn’t felt ‘sick’ it was just more of a tired feeling in my head. I wasn’t going to let myself get excited until after I missed my period for sure. But now, Juggie it all makes sense.” She says as she starts to pull down her pants while Jughead opens up the pregnancy stick and hands it to her.

“For lunch today I wanted a pops milkshake so bad that I took an hour and a half break to walk there and get one then walk all the way back.” Jughead chuckles and sits back on the edge of the bathtub. Betty finishes up, pulls up her pants than washes her hands. She flips the stick face down the same way they have done with the last three and they’ll flip it over together. Betty sits back on the edge of the tub while Jughead sets the timer. They know the drill. She leans into him and he places a soft kiss on her temple before saying “I love you” then resting his cheek against the top of his head.

“I know” Betty says back. “But Juggie?” He lifts his head and looks down at her. Betty’s meets his eyes and holds contact as she says “Having your baby inside me would be the best thing I’ve ever experienced. Starting a family with you is all I want. I still can’t believe that some mornings I wake up and you’re there next to me. When I married you, you became my partner in everything and I haven’t felt alone since the day you joined the blue and gold.” She takes a deep breath “You are easily the greatest person I know and the fact that you love me? That baffles me. Daily. I really don’t know what I did to deserve the look you’re giving me right now but I really hope I never stop earning it. Jughead, you take my breath away constantly. You make my heart race without doing a thing and the best thing in my whole universe was falling head over heels in love with you.”

Jughead’s eyes mist over and he tries to speak but his throat feels a little dry and his eyes feel heavy and he doesn’t know what to do but but a hand on her cheek and bury his face into her neck while breathing her in. The scent of home.

“Juggie,” she continues. “There is nothing better than knowing that if there is a baby in there it was made completely and utterly out of love.”

He lifts his hand to cup her left cheek.

“Betty”

“Our baby was made of love, Jughead. I am so in love with you”

He leans forward to close the gap between their lips then against her lips he says “I’m so in love with you too”

They keep their lips pressed together in a passionate melding until the timer breaks them out of their entanglement. Betty pulls back and squares her shoulders as if she was going to war. “Ready?” She asks

“Very ready” Jughead answers.

“Okay.”

They stand and walk over to the counter together when Jughead leans over for one more peck before he starts the countdown. “Three. Two. One”

Betty flips the stick back over and there it is. The little pink plus sign. She’s pregnant.

She can hear jughead’s gasp and before she knows it she has leaped into his arms. She can hear herself saying “oh my God, oh my God” but the only thing she registers in her head is absolute pure joy.

Jughead’s arms are under her legs as he supports her weight. She pulls back to look at his face and there is tears in his eyes.

“Thank you” He says with the biggest smile, his eyes shining bright and glowy. “Thank you so much Betty”She leans in to put her forehead on his. “Thank you, for giving me a family”

He tells her he loves her again before his mouth falls against hers and then they’re full on making out on the bathroom counter. Jughead pulls her forward so their hips are aligned and she can feel him hardening at her core. He starts to kiss his way down her neck and he can hear her moaning. Betty still being in her work clothes is proving to be difficult as he has to unbutton each button of her blouse.

“Totally not sexy” she she huffed. But to Jughead, he thought she has never looked more arousing than how she looks right now, in this moment. Her hair a complete mess, fancy blouse half buttoned, lips swollen from his passionate kisses and best of all, she is carrying his baby. He speaks against her neck when he says “I so disagree”

After the blouse is off he unbuttons her pants and goes to side them down. With a tap to her butt he says “lift up” she lifts her hips and he slides them off with ease. She pulls on his neck and is consuming him with her kiss. Completely full of passion and tongues. His hand finds it’s way into her panties, he can feel how ready she is for him, as his fingers find her core the sound she lets out is completely unrestrained and he lets himself be grateful to be the only one who has ever seen her this way, he even lets himself think that he is the only one who ever will.

 

After a very satisfying pit stop on the bathroom counter, Jughead is in the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, super gluing a (now) broken soap holder, unable to wipe the smile off his face. They’re having a baby and he couldn’t be happier.

As he is holding the two pieces together and whistling Betty walks in clad one of the S shirts she snagged from him in high school. It’s completely threadbare and every time he sees her wearing it he offers to get her a new one, he even offers to break it in first. But this is the shirt she swiped from him the morning after their first time and she couldn’t even think to part with it.

_As they lay tangled in the small bed in the only room of Jughead’s trailer, Betty is half laying on Jughead’s chest with her leg in between his two. Jughead has never felt as content with his life as he does in this minute with Betty. She keeps placing small kisses on him and running a single finger down his chest._

_“Juggie?”_

_His hands that are sliding up and down her arms come to a halt._

_“Yea?”_

_“Uhm” she clears her throat “was I, uh, okay?” When he doesn’t answer right away she continues. “ you know, at...” she pauses again and can’t seem to get the words out “sex. Was I good?”_

_Jughead lets out a moan. “Betty, that was amazing. Holy... I have never, I mean even when I’d.. no I.. Betty that was unparalleled”_

_He rolls them over so she is underneath him and they are bare chest to bare chest._

_“Betty Cooper, that experience was exceptional” he kisses her on the forehead “prodigious” a kiss to her cheek “outstanding” he presses a firm kiss to her lips “and the single most amazing moment in my entire existence. I am so glad It was you I shared this with. I love you.”_

_Betty giggles and he thinks that he will never grow tired of that sound. “I love you too, Jughead Jones.” She pulls him down so he is completely above her and she firmly pulls his face down to hers. They kiss languidly until she can’t take it and slips her tongue into her mouth again as she wraps her legs around his hips then draws him closer to where she wants him most. She feels him growing again and the friction is causing her to moan as he continues his work, kissing her as best as he can. “Juggie, I want you so bad, that was amazing, please”_

_Jughead is surprised at how wild and needy she sounds but if it isn’t the hottest thing he has ever heard._

_“Again?”_

_“Yes” she moans out between kisses “again, always, forever.”_

_And that he could do._

_The story of how she got the shirt is a little more debatable. It was something about her asking, him saying no, her begging, him saying it’s his favorite, her seducing it out of the palm of his hand and him never wanting it back after he saw the way she looked in it. It reminded him that she was his and it reminded her what being truly loved feels like._

Jughead explained he never asked her to get rid of it but she deserves a new one every 8-10 years.

“Juggie, I’m so fucking happy”

He looks at her with a huge grin before setting the soap holder down, walking over to her spot in the doorway and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I am too, I can’t wait”

“So, who do we tell first? The Coopers, the Jones’ or Archie and Ron?”

“Maybe a Doctor?” He suggests lightheartedly.

She giggles before she says “I’ll make the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!   
> Until next time,   
> M


	5. Five

__“Thanks for hosting tonight, Mom” Betty says and she starts plating the chicken her mom has cooked onto the serving trays. Her and Jughead decided to wait until she was two and half months along before they told their parents or friends. They went to the doctor later the week that they found out and it was confirmed. She was officially pregnant. Just over a month at the time, due in September and everything is looking great. Betty’s morning sickness that had been horrendous has just calmed down a bit, but she still is not feeling great. She can’t wait to get to the 2nd trimester glow everyone is talking about. She doesn’t think that anyone suspects it, accept maybe her mother when she refused her offer of wine, but both her parents as well as Jug’s dad and sister are here tonight so it seems like the best time to break the news.

“Well, as you mentioned, I guess I kind of owe you one.”

Betty laughs out loud “Yea Mom, I guess you do.”

Just as she is done with the chicken Jughead comes in and offers to help with dinner, that is quickly refused by Alice. Betty quickly starts tuning out the small talk conversation they are having because she can’t help but gawk at him. God, has he always been this handsome? Tonight, be is wearing a button up grey flannel (buttoned up) and fitted black jeans that look amazing on him. He stands leaning against the wall with a beer in his hands looking so casual and actually comfortable, his wedding band is sitting on his ring finger like it always is but today she thinks about how good it looks with his whole outfit and how she loves that ring, remembering the day they bought it, the smile on his face and the look of adoration in his eyes, the way they made love in their tiny New York apartment after. She thinks about how much he has come into himself in adulthood and how he brings all that confidence into their marriage. Not just in bed (but definitely in bed), he is just more sure of himself and confident, she thinks nothing is sexier. Betty lets her eyes sweep his body, momentarily forgetting that her mom is in the room. She finds herself actually licking her lips when Jughead catches her eye with a heated stare and a wink.

Betty quickly excuses her self and heads upstairs to her old bedroom. She flops backwards on her bed, just trying to cool herself off, but damn. Her husband is hot and she does not care who knows she knows it. She knows it’s because of hormones, logically she knows that. But there is another aspect that just makes her want him all the time. She was seriously kneeling over the toilet, heaving into it then quickly stood up, brushed her teeth and ambushed him. He has been so amazing throughout this pregnancy but Jughead has always been so doting, every step of the way. Thankfully she hasn’t dealt with any crazy cravings yet, but maybe some mood swings and she has for sure experienced a hike in her sex drive, but Jughead has helped her out every time the mood strikes. Betty let’s out a huge exhale that she has been holding in. Okay, she thinks, only about four more hours until she can be alone with this man. She sees Jellybean walk by the door, stop short, then peek her head in.

“Hey B.... what are you doing”

Betty moves her head to the side to look at her, but doesn’t lift it from the spot.

“Just relaxing”

“Relaxing?” Jellybean smirks and sits on the side of her bed. “B, what’s going on?”

“Agh, I don’t know, my mom is bugging me and I just feel uneasy I guess”

Jellybean is now laying down on her side with her head propped up on her elbow. She lifts her free hand to Betty’s stomach and lightly says “baby hormones will do that to you”

“Yea, I guess they-“ she sits up “Jel, how did you know”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We were telling everyone tonight!”

Both girls stand and throw their arms around each other with a squeal. “I’m so happy Betty! I can’t wait to meet them. I’m going to be an aunt! How far along are you?”

“I’ll be three months next Thursday.”

“B!” She hugs her close again “I can’t believe my brother knocked you up”

“I know! Some days I can’t believe it either. But really, how did you know?”

“Oh please, Jughead loves you but he needs to tone down his hovering, plus last week you weren’t drinking and tonight I saw Alice pour you the glass that you handed back... more than just a disinterest”

Betty giggles. “Okay, you’re right, but I think his hovering is sweet. Oh my God, you should’ve seen him when we found out. He was so happy. I really hope everything goes okay beca-“

“Betty! Stop. Everything will go fine and you and Jug are going to be amazing parents, I can’t believe this is happening”

Jughead heard all the squealing from downstairs and promptly excused himself as soon as he walked in Betty’s room and she was holding tightly onto his sister he knew.

“You told her! Everyone was supposed to know together”

“Juggie I didn’t tell her, she guessed”

Jughead softens when he sees the joy in Betty’s eyes, but he isn’t quite done razzing his sister yet.

“What the hell does JB know about pregnancy symptoms.”

“God Jughead, I took health class like the rest of you” she rolls her eyes and keeps rubbing Betty’s not-even-showing belly

“Okayyy, well I’m just thinking you aren’t smart enough to guess and would you stop mauling my wife please?” Betty looks up from their hands on her stomach.

“Juggie please. It was so exciting telling her and now I can’t wait for the rest of the family to know.” Betty stands up and walks up to him with her hands around his neck “I can’t wait, baby”

He opens his mouth to respond and Betty seizes the opportunity to cover it with her own. His eyes close and he takes a breath to just enjoy the kiss. Betty is about to slide her tongue into his mouth when one of the pink frilly throw pillows from her childhood bed hits her on the head. She turns around “Jelly!”

She holds her hands up in defense “I knowI said I was really excited about being an aunt but I WASN’T asking for a demonstration on how that happened, Jug”

Jughead doesn’t take his eyes off Bettys when he says “well then you should leave the room” before she has the chance his lips are sealed on Betty’s again.

Jellybean covers her eyes and starts yelling as she runs from the room “Okay OKAY I’m going”

As soon as she’s gone Betty pulls back with a fond smile “why do you insist on antagonizing her” as her hand starts to run up and down his chest Betty can feel herself getting more and more worked up. Jughead says “she’s fun to bug!”

Betty takes the opportunity to use a singular finger to push his chin up and start attacking his neck with kisses. She finds his pulse point, latches on and sucks on the spot, hoping to mark him. She isn’t sure what it is but she has been so territorial lately. Any little symbol that makes him hers is such a turn on to Betty, his wedding ring, the small E tattoo on his ribcage that he got during freshman year in college, or even a hickey on his neck left there by her for anyone to see. Jughead can feel himself start to react physically and he knows that would take a bit to recover from. So, he quickly grabs her hips and tilts them back. Betty doesn’t like this and pushes herself against him more.

“Betts”

She is kissing down his chest and unbuttoning as she goes. He is about to give in, she has almost kissed her way to his nipple when he places his hands on her shoulders and this forces her to look up at him.

“Betts, baby. We can’t”

She puts her lips right to his earlobe when she whispers “Juggie, I need you, the baby is making me want you so bad right now.”

Now, on one hand, this is technically Jughead’s responsibility, she’s doing all the hard work. He wants her to have a comfortable, healthy pregnancy and he is not complaining in the least. Having his wife ‘need him’ has never been a problem for them. They’ve always been pretty randy for each other and if it is because of his child that she feels this way he will definitely go the extra mile to make sure Betty is completely satisfied. But on the other hand, their families are downstairs and he thinks Betty would feel mortified after he pulls her out of her hormone induced lust.

“Baby dinner is going to be ready so soon, my dad is downstairs, YOUR mom is downstairs. You know I want to do this but Betts we can’t”

She is still continuing her kisses down his neck and before he knows it she is on her knees in front of him.

“Juggie it would not be the first time we fooled around here” she says pointedly as she puts her hands under his shirt, digging around for his belt buckle.

He places his hands on her arm and pulls her up

“Betts we can’t have sex right here. Not right now, we are adults” he says with his straightest face and this earns him a giggle. Betty quickly regains her composure when she sees him crack his boyish grin and the knot in her stomach coils once again. She brings her nose to his

“Please” she breathes against his mouth “I miss you”

“I’ve been here. The whole time and I’ll be there tonight, at our house after we tell the parents our news” He punctuates this statement with a hand on her belly that makes all the hairs on her arms stand up.

“Noooo” she kisses him once, twice then she fights to slide her tongue into his mouth. She hears him moan and his hands slide around to grip her ass. Betty almost breaks the kiss due to her smirk, she knows she’s won. She brings her hands up to start working on the buttons of his shirt again and just as she is about to pull it off completely Jellybean yells from the hallway “cut it out, rabbits Alice says dinner is done”

They break apart and Betty flushes, she hides her face in Jughead’s neck as he starts rubbing her back over her sweater.

“Well, you did your very best, Coop”

She upturns her chin, full of sass and pouts out her lower lip.

“You’re just going to have to really make it up to me later, Jughead Jones.” She places her hand on her abdomen “baby Jones is really screwing with mommy’s hormone levels and unfortunately this is your cross to bear”

He cups her cheeks in both hands and playfully states “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

Jellybean pipes in again from the hallway “are you two finished yet?”

Jughead opens the door so she can hear then quickly pulls Betty over for a deep kiss, when he pulls away he finishes with the unmistakable _mwah_ sound, so she knows exactly what was happening in here.

As they walk out into the hallway she is glaring at him “that was a little unfair”

Betty who is still feeling a little winded and a lot turned on huffs out “I agree”.

Jughead chuckles and throws his arms around them both

“You’ll recover”

 

At the dinner table things are going surprisingly well. F.P. and Alice worked out their issues a few years ago and while Hal still doesn’t love F.P. he has never really been the one to start conflict so he sort of goes with the flow and F.P. is like everyone’s old buddy, even Hal Cooper’s. To Betty and Jughead’s surprise the dynamics have changed as the years go on and all of the adults have mellowed out a bit. Jellybean keeps making not so subtle looks at the couple and Jughead has to hit her shin under the table to tell her to knock it off. The opportunity to spill the beans presents itself when Alice gets up to go grab dessert, comes back, places it on the table then just looks at Betty and Jughead with her arms crossed.

They look at each other than back to Alice.

“Yes?” Betty asks as she is about to take a sip of her water.

“Okay, you two. What’s the news?”

“News?” Jughead fiends innocence.

“Yes Jug-head, the news. You two called some dinner where you wanted us all to be here, then you take off for 20 minutes upstairs probably deciding the best route to take when telling us.”

Jellybean cuts in “I don’t think that-“

“Jelly!” Jughead shouts and she shuts up with a snicker.

Alice doesn’t let up and powers on. “So out with it, you’re moving aren’t you? I don’t know why you would do that when you just bought that beautiful house, perfect for a family! Now you’re just going to sell it and the market is down you could even lose money and it’s going to be far right? Alaska, Oregon, or maybe you’ll even move back to New York? I couldn’t imagine small town life being-“

“Mom! Will you please stop” Betty cuts in “nobody is moving! But we do have news”

Everybody stopped talking

Jughead takes her hand and looks at her with the glint in his eyes. He gives her a little nod, “Well, Betty and I are having a baby”

For a second everyone goes silent.

Then it gets crazy. Everyone is standing and clapping. Alice Cooper is actually smiling? Hal is hugging Betty and F.P. has Jug in a bone crushing hug and jellybean is still somehow squealing.

F.P. pulls back and Jughead can see his eyes are a little glassy. “You’re making me a grandpa, kid”

“It’s exciting, dad”

“How far along is she?”

“Almost three months, due in September.”

Alice walks over to Jughead and surprisingly she hugs him as well. Before she pulls away she says “congratulations, Jug. This is very exciting”

“Thank you, Alice. We certainly think so.”

He looks over at Betty who is laughing with his dad and he considers that the most important people in his life, together and creating a family for his baby to grow up in.

They end up leaving Hal and Alice’s around eight that night and Betty drives home. Jellybean is already texting Jughead thousands of amazon links to baby stuff and Jughead knows she’s going to be the super aunt. It’s good, with Polly and her fiancé Calvin living so far away. Calvin seems nice enough, he is quiet and not very involved with her kids who are now 7, but if he makes Polly happy then nobody is going to stand in her way.

“What do you think about Marty” Betty pulls him out of his thoughts

“Marty?”

She nods “for a boy”

“Marty Jones?” He chuckles “Betts are you feeling okay?”

“Okay fine, you go”

“Uhh okay, Bella, for a girl”

He sees her ponder this, bouncing her head.

“Not bad. Are we going to give them a nickname?”

“Well obviously! What about sam?”

“Boy or girl?”

“I was referring to boy but I guess either”

 

They keep throwing names back and forth until Jughead says “when are you going to tell Ron?”

“I don’t know, we had our girls day planned for next weekend. Originally V wanted to go clubbing but I opted for a spa day instead. Might be the perfect chance?”

“Okay cool, not sure when I’ll tell Arch, maybe the same day?”

“Sounds good”

They both ride in comfortable silence for a while until Jughead looks at her “it feels more real now, don’t you think? Like it’s happening”

“I was thinking the same thing. I really can’t wait Jug.”

“Me either..... okay what about Mandy”

Betty giggles and wracks her brain for the worst name she could think of. They kept this game up for a while, getting all the way to Dagwood II and Forsythe Pendleton the forth. Finally they get home and end up right where Betty wanted, tangled up in one another. Betty fell asleep to Jughead whispering to her belly about how excited he was to meet the baby and how much he loves them already. Jughead fell asleep knowing he was the luckiest man in the world.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by!  
> All the support is blowing me away and it warms my heart

Jughead was at home going through his emails when he ward Betty open the door and shut “honey I’m home” he slides his chair out and walks into the front hallway  
“Hey ba-“  
He is stopped short by the sight of bags and bags of stuff as well as a huge pillow that looks like some sort of worm wrapped around his wife.  
“Betts, What is all this?”  
“It’s baby stuff, silly” she leans forward to peck his lips. “Since I’m officially past the first trimester I’ve decided that I can start nesting.”  
“Okay, that’s great, for sure, but what did you get? The nursery isn’t even set up yet!” He lets out a sigh of frustration. Of course he wants her to get stuff for the baby but they don’t have the nursery set up yet and a hugely sentimental side of him wanted to be there when they bought their baby’s first outfit.  
“I know that! But this pillow will help me sleep because I hate to break it too you babe but I am about to get huge. Then I got some gender neutral clothes, oh and look” she reaches into one of the bags and pulls out Little converse. Jughead’s resistance immediate fades when he sees these. “Little Chucks” she squeals.  
He huffs when he accepts them from her and looks at them. They are pretty cute, and he knows Betty is hardcore nesting for the little one. He will have lots of time to shop for him or her, but right now if this makes his pregnant wife happy then there isn’t much he can do. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her temple.  
“They are adorable, hun”  
“I know! I saw them and decided no child of Jughead Jones would be without a pair of converse this fall.”  
“Well I wouldn’t have my baby go through that, come here let’s get all the stuff into the bedroom.”  
He grabs a couple bags and heads to the spare bedroom closest to their room that they’ve already decided will be used as the nursery. After everything is loaded they take out each little outfit together. Jughead melts like a puddle on the floor, he thinks there is no way something so small could fit in these clothes. He looks up at Betty who also appears to be over the moon, although the dark bags under her eyes are there and she is lightly rubbing her shoulders.  
“How were you feeling today babe?”  
“Okay, I guess. Now that I’ve ‘popped’ I don’t think I’ll feel as nauseous but I swear I only went shopping for an hour and I’m so exhausted.”  
“Well you’re growing a whole human from scratch, betts. That outta take some energy.”  
She looks up at him fondly “oh so that’s what this is!” She jokes gesturing to her new bump. “But all the books say it’s completely normal. They also say I’ll be experiencing some hefty mood swings soon... so sorry in advance”  
He chuckles while he shuffles closer to her. He starts rubbing her arms when he tells her with conviction in his voice “I can handle it”  
His hands go from rubbing to massaging her shoulders and he knows she’s in heaven (she tells him so). He continues as she keeps going with her story.  
“Juggie I had a full break down at the mall today, tears and snot and I know I’m being crazy and I can hear myself being crazy but I can’t stop it.”  
“Betts I’m sure it’s not that bad!”  
“I saw one of those adopt a dog commercials today and i sobbed. Like a baby.”  
“I’m sorry Hon.” He comes around her front to look her in the eye. “You are so amazing Betty. I can’t ever thank you for making the person inside you.” He leans in closer to her. “You’re so beautiful” he kisses her “so brilliant” again “and I love you, very much” he finally seals his lips around hers in an all consuming kiss. Before she knows it Betty is pulling him back on top of her by his shoulder. He quickly complies and soon piles of baby clothes were discarded onto the floor.

When they were cuddled up on the bed. Betty has one of her legs stuck behind both of his and he can sort of feel her protruding belly rubbing at his side. She is skimming her finger across his bare chest and leaving light kisses every once and a while. He slides his hand down her naked side and rubs what they’ve been calling “the bump”.  
“Betts?”  
“Hmmm” she rolls over so she laying completely on him with her chin resting on her folded hands atop his chest.  
His hands instantly go to grip her ass and she tries to stifle a giggle that comes out anyway.  
“What?” He looks at her with a teasing glint. “You expect my gorgeous wife to drape herself on me, completely naked I might add and for me to NOT cop a feel? Geez Betts it’s like you don’t know me at all.”  
Her giggling continues until she breathes. Then she meets his eyes again. “God, I love you”  
His hand comes up to push one of the loose blond curls behind her ear.  
“I love you too.”  
She presses her lips to his in a chaste kiss that is packed full of affection, in these moments Jughead can feel the love radiating off of them and he wonders for the thousandth time what he did to deserve this much happiness. There was a time in his life when this might have even scared him, it seems too easy so something must go wrong. But through therapy he has really come to terms with a lot from his past and he knows what is has is amazing and he also knows that he is never going to take it for granted.  
They spend some time just basking in the afterglow and enjoying one another’s kiss until Betty pulls away, snuggles into his chest and falls asleep.  
Some time later she is tossing the salad while he is outside grilling burgers. Jughead brings them in on a plate and sets them on a table.  
“Not quite pops but I guess it will do”  
“Oh Juggie, you’ll live just this once” she grabs the salad and sets in right in front of him. “Eat some salad too daddy, we need to set a good example”  
He reluctantly grabs the tongs and digs in  
“I hate to break it to you, but the bump can’t see us yet”  
“Ah yes but allegedly they can hear. So chew some veggies”  
This gets her a chuckle as he complies, eating all the salad and not just the bacon bits.  
They fall into an easy conversation, talking about their days then Jughead mentions Archie’s 25th party coming up on Saturday. Betty had completely forgot and her face showed the surprise.  
“What? What’s wrong?” He asks  
“Nothing is wrong, I just totally forgot”  
“Yea, I guess Archie wanted a guys night blowout for his big 2-5.” He says in a mock excited tone.  
“Oh. So you’re going?” She asks trying to hide her disappointment, she doesn’t know why but she can feel her eyes sting with tears and she looks down at her meal.  
“Betts?” He says prompting her to look up at him. “What is it?”  
“I just.. I don’t know Juggie, you’re going to the bar with Arch, who we know has never been the most faithful and I-“  
“Betty,” he stands up and walks over to her chair “where is this coming from? You know I’m not Archie”  
“I know, I know that. You’re so much better” now the tears are free falling down her face. “And all those girls will see that, I know what girls think when they see you. You’re so hot, and then you come home to a pregnant wife.” She sobs.  
“Betts, babe so are you, c’mon I think you completely know I’m yours. You really don’t have anything to worry about, if you really really think I believe you know that. I love you AND the fact that you’re pregnant. God, you’re so hot.”  
She keeps crying, so he understands a little over dramatic flirting isn’t enough and she needs more. So, he wraps his arms around her before pulling her into his lap, her dinner plate long forgotten. When she does gain her composure she lightly touches his face.  
“Juggie, I trust you, I do. It’s just I feel so clingy, I want you around all the time. A lot of times I’m about to work from home during the day just to be closer to you then I remember nobody wants a hovering wife and I don’t know, I just miss you when we are not together. Not to mention that soon I’m going to be fat, then when the baby is born my body may never be the same. I’ll have stretch marks and hair growing in places and loose skin, my boobs will look great while they’re nursing but after they’ll be saggy. What if you never want me again? I’m so sorry juggie, for being dramatic but it’s just hard to think that my body will never be the same, I have peaked, physically at least and you’ll still be so damn sexy.”  
Jughead listens to her concerns intently and he can understand what she is saying but there is no way that he could love her more.  
“Hey, hey. Betts, I don’t think you understand just how completely consumed I am by my love for you. I would never even think about something like that because you’re the only girl I’ve ever wanted. As for being clingy, I have never minded your cling and I have always preferred when you’re around too, no matter what. When you leave I get sad and worried. Dear Lord, if you knew the amount of hours I spend worrying you'd think I’d be bald.” He wraps his arms around tighter, closing the already minimal amount of space between them, he puts his hand on her belly and rubs. “ I also know that you’re going through a lot, and if you think that any side affect of growing my baby could make me love you less, you’re wrong. I know this because somehow since you’ve been pregnant I have felt my love for you grow impossibly deeper and I didn’t think that was possible. I know you are an absolute stunner, you’re glowing Betts, really but heres the thing, I really don’t care at all what you look like. As long as you and baby are healthy that’s everything I’ll ever need.” He punctuates this with a deep kiss to her lips, through the tears that have streamed down her face.  
“I’m so sorry Juggie, I’ve never wanted to be the jealous possessive wife and I trust you, more than anything. I just love you more than anything advice well. You’re my whole damn world and I think about losing you then I-“ his hand strokes her back when she cuts herself off with a huff “I really think you’re child inside me is making me go all screwy.”  
She sees his face light up with the signature Jughead Jones smirk, she hopes the bump gets that trait. It will become a trade mark, the signature Jones smirk, passed on through generations.  
“Screwy, eh?” He chuckles “Betty Cooper, CEO of our local newspaper, journalism degree from Columbia and published writer cannot come up with a better world than screwy? Maybe my child really IS inside you.” This makes her laugh and he leans in to give her a hug  
“I think this is the mood swings they warned us about.” She snuggles into his shoulder when he kisses her head.  
“I’d say so”  
She quickly lifts her head to look at him “I’m so sorry Jug, please go tomorrow I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty and I’m already feeling a lot better about it, more confident. You’re really good at that.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure, I can stay home no problem but I think in that case Archie would have my head. He is already talking about how much the baby is going to change everything.”  
“What is wrong with him? Ronnie called me at the office twice this week because they were fighting, maybe he’s going through something.”  
“I don’t really know but I thought it was weird when he insisted guys only for his birthday, Ronnie lives to plan parties.”  
Betty nods when she makes a _hmm_ sound to acknowledge him. She goes to stand up, feeling so much better, when his arms wrap tighter around her and his nose is buried in her neck.  
“Hun, my dinner, suddenly I’m starved”  
“Don’t leave” he whines.  
“Who is the clingy one now?” She smirks with a raised eyebrow  
“Me, and I’m man enough that I admit it. I mean look at you, why would I ever want you to leave this spot, right here” he raises his head and scans her body before reaching to her set place and pulling it over so she can eat from her spot on his lap.  
After she takes the first bite of salad she says “you know, this is exactly the kind of love sick grossness people are always talking about”  
He nods  
“Yep” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was super fluffy, (I guess that’s what you came for) but the next couple chapters are going to have some time jumps then comes baby Jones!  
> Thanks  
> M


	7. Seven

 

“Okay bye babe,” Jughead leans down on the couch to kiss his wife. Archie just called him from the limo. Yes, a limo. For a 25th birthday.

Betty stands up to bid him a proper goodbye “Bye Jug, I love you.Be safe”

“Will do, I love you too” he pecks her lips and goes go leave

“Oh no, is that any way to say goodbye your wife?”

He smiles and closes the distance between them yet again, kissing her so deeply he actually bends her back into a dip position. He slides his tongue into her mouth and he can hear her moan. Her hands wrap around his neck as she breathes him in, meanwhile his hand that was on her hip starts not so subtly sliding to her ass. He slides it into her pocket and squeezes, she moans again while she tightens her hold on his neck, doing everything she can to draw him closer. They both stay like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s kiss, then when he thinks he has effectively kissed the breath out of her he returns them both to a standing position and says “better?”

“Any better and I’ll pass out” she says looking a little winded.

“Good. Bye babe.” He winks as he opens the door.

“Bye Juggie, have fun,”

And with that he is gone.

 

When Jughead gets into the limo and the first thing he says is “Arch, really? What is this Senior prom?”

Reggie mantle pipes up from the other side of the limo “Twenty five man!” The other three guys including Trev Brown from high school, a guy Jughead has met once before at a party Archie dragged him and Betty too named Drew and much to his dismay Chuck Clayton. Jughead believes that people can change but the problem with Chuck is he never has. Every time they encounter him his eyes still go right to Betty’s chest, then do a sweep of her long legs then go to her eyes (if they ever even make it there). Jughead isn’t the jealous, macho type but it’s been years. Let it go. Chuck also has no filter when he is drunk and Jughead finds that Archie really changes around Chuck and Reggie. Trev and Drew aren’t bad, but unfortunately with them comes the type of men who peaked in high school. Oh well, he thinks, it’s only one night, for Archie.

“Jug you couldn’t have taken any longer. We’ve been out here for ten minutes.”

“Uhm, sorry I couldn’t find my shoes”

“Save it, you’re windows were open, we saw. You’re such a sap.” Archie prodded

“Yea well.” He says definitively, as if that is an answer.

“How is our Mini Coop?” Chuck hollers from across the limo. Jughead tries not to visibly cringe at his use of ‘our’ and he resists the urge to correct him that it’s no longer just Cooper, that there should be a Jones tacked on the edge of that.

“Really good, thanks for asking.”

“Man,” Chuck ponders, “It has been a time since I’ve seen that girl. What has seen been up too these days?” Chuck barley takes a breath before he carries on “Still cute?” He asks with a strange smirk that Jughead really doesn’t like. Not surprisingly at all asking about the physical appearance of someone else’s wife (to her husband) isn’t disrespectful on the Clayton classification.

“She is great, Chuck.” Jughead answers curtly. Deflecting he says “How have you been?”

“Oh you know, fine.”

Archie leans forwards to inject himself in the conversation

“Jug, you didn’t even tell them the news?” Shit Jughead thinks, Jughead just glares at him. He doesn’t want to talk about Betty to Chuck anymore. He knows what a perv Chuck can be and Betty is the most sacred thing in his life and he does not want to subject himself to what Chuck has to say about her.

Thankfully Archie caught wind of this and said “that there is 2 for 1 shots tonight so we are getting WASTEEEED”

Reggie, who already seems to be half drunk is speaking very loudly to Trev “I can’t wait to get laid. Tonight’s the night, I’ve had a 7 day dry spell. It’s just weird since the breakup”

Archie looks inquisitively “Hey reg?” he clears his throat “Did the sex stuff get better after the break up?Like you know more?”

This is it, Jughead thinks. The inevitable locker room talk. He always just tunes it out, sometimes it flips back into him but just as quickly it flips onto someone else. Jughead never divulges information about his sex life, especially to people who are with a new woman every week. Sex is special to him, and to Betty, he loves being with her that way, but not for the purposes of talking about with like five other guys. He just wants to be home with his wife. He decides to text her.

**Jughead** : Hey Betts, I miss you already

“Better?”

“Yea” Archie nods “like more frequent?”

“Why, dude what’s up with Veronica?”

Archie shakes his head. “We literally never do it anymore. Sometimes I’ll try and start something and she says she’s tired or she just wants to talk about it relationship and where Its heading and blah blah blah. I can’t take it.”

That’s how Jughead feels about this conversation.

**Betts** : you are a cheesy, cheesy man.

**Jughead** : I blame you entirely.

**Jughead** : What are my two favorite people doing?

**Betts** : we are currently having a lukewarm bath trying to ease my sore back

**Jughead** : I’m sorry baby :( wish I was there to make it better, maybe even a massage?

**Betts** : oh I think if you were here you could make it better in a lot of ways.

Betty attached a selfie of her. Her hair is up in a bun, no makeup, bubbles covering from her collar bone down but it was what he couldn’t see that made this so damn sexy. Oh and her wink, that wasn’t bad.

**Jughead** : you know you shouldn’t do that when there is nothing I can do about it

**Betts** : just something for you to come home too. Have fun with the boys, I love you,

**Jughead** : I love you a lot. Can’t wait to be home with you and the bump.

He put his phone away and started to tune into this mindless conversation again.

 

“I swear she isn’t going to sleep with me again until I propose.”

Everyone laughs. Trev says “when are you going ring shopping?”

“I’m not”

Everyone gives Archie a weird look.

“What do you mean?” Reggie asks “Like never?”

“I mean Veronica isn’t the one.” Archie answers straight faced.

This is a shock to Jughead. Veronica isn’t the one? They’ve been together for about 6 years with a few years break.How could she not be ‘the one’? If Archie knows this why is he still with her? Not that Archie’s fidelity was ever really a question, there has been a few incidents over the years but two incidents in the new ‘mature’ portion of their relationship. The first time he cheated he just came home from a boys weekend in Vegas (that Jughead declined to attend) and said “Ronnie I screwed up, please forgive me” And she did. Round two was a waitress from the restaurant he was bar tending at and Veronica actually walked in on them. The storage room incident was a year ago and Archie promised it was the last time. But now? Why would he put her through that if he doesn’t even want to be with her. Why would he have groveled for so long if he never saw a life with her?

“Shit.” Trev said

“Archie, you have to end it” Chuck commented with a sinful smirk

“Now?”

“No!” The other guys said.

“Arch, not tonight? I see what you’re saying. Don’t keep stringing her along. But you don’t have to end the longest relationship you’ve had on the phone, walking into a club.”

“Orrrrr” Chuck practically sang “That’s exactly what you could do.”

They pulled up to the bar and Archie didn’t call Veronica at least not right away. Before Jughead knew it drinks were flowing and he was surprisingly having a good time. They played pool and foosball and things were going well. It was 1:30 and Jughead thought he should at least text and check on Betty.

**Jughead** : Hi Betts, hows it going?

Then he pockets his phone and goes to get a glass of water. He sees Archie hitting on some red headed girl and he decides to do something about it.

He clears his throat. “Arch, a minute.”

He sees him whisper something In the girls ear then he follows Jughead. “What Jug?”

“Come on, this isn’t fair to Ronnie and you know it.”

“What isn’t fair to her?”

“Archie... stop it. Hitting on a girl at the bar isn’t fair to her”

Archie looks pained for a few seconds, then he drops his head and says “I know, man, I love her, I do. But I’m just starting to feel, I’m not sure, it’s like my heart isn’t in it.”

Jughead pats him on the back. “I’m not saying you have to stay with her, but this is so wrong. You can’t complain about her all night and hook up with another girl. You’re not that guy anymore.”

Archie scrubs his face. “Okay, I guess I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

A large man approaches Archie from behind

“Excuse me.”

Archie turns around.

“Why the hell are you talking to my girlfriend.” Out of nowhere the man grabs Archie by the collar. He is clearly three times Archie’s size and extremely less inebriated so Jughead feels responsible to step in.

“Hey man, he didn’t know.” Jughead tries to step between them. Archie looks like he is about to pass out of fear and he is trying to speak but the alcohol and adrenaline aren’t a good match when he lifts his fist and takes a swing.

“Archie!” Jughead shouts.

The man turns around starting lunging for Archie again. Archie is trying to fight back but Is coming up short. Jughead tries to jump in to break it up but he gets a fist to the face from someone and he starts to see Stars. Nobody else from their group can be seen except for chuck, who is videotaping the whole event.

Archie and the other guy are escorted out by security while Jughead’s eye is stitched up in the back room by the bartender. Jughead thinks she seems nice, dark hair cut into a bob, Smokey makeup across her eyes and she is wearing a tank top and short shorts.

“That shit looks like it hurts.” She exclaimed while cleaning the wound.

“Yea, it doesn’t feel great.” He chuckles

“So the ginger, your friend?”

“Yea, since high school. It’s his birthday today.. hence.”

“Ah yes, was it you guys who brought the limo?”

Jughead visibly cringes. “Unfortunately.”

“Well you don’t seem like the type who would advocate for that.”

“Believe me, I’m not.”

She keeps stitching up the gash above his eyebrow “I’m sarah by the way.”

“Jughead” he replies

“Pardon?”

“Yea, it’s a nickname but it’s what I go by.”

“Okay gotcha. So Jughead. What do you do?”

“I’m actually a writer.”

“Novels?”

He nods and she is finished stitching and packs up the first aid kit. “Anything I’d know?”

“Well I write under JFP Jones, I wrote Sweetwater Secrets, then the town with pep.”

“Holy shit!” Her face lights up. “You’re like Riverdale’s shining star”

Jughead’s face goes red the same way it always does when receiving praise about his work. “I wouldn’t say that. But I wrote about what I knew and the third book will be released next spring.”

She stands up and goes to her bag. She pulls out his second novel, The town with pep and holds it out to him. “Would you?”

“Of course” he says and he takes the pen and signs inside the cover. He hands it back but Sarah doesn’t quite take it back.

“Could I also have you’re number?”

Jughead instantly feels awkward, this is the exact kind of social situation he is not comfortable in.

“Oh, I’m married but I’m flattered.”

“Oh sorry, I guess I should’ve noticed the ring”

He laughs “don’t worry about it, but I should find my friends and head out.” He gestures to his head “thanks again”

“Oh yea, anytime. It was great to meet you”

“You too”

He leaves the storage room to try to find Archie. He isn’t anywhere to be seen in the bar or bathrooms. He keeps looking around. Finally, Jughead finds archie in rough shape. He is puking beside the limo and his face is completely bruised.

Jughead walks over and scoops him up before settling him back in the limo to wait for everyone. He goes to text the other guys but he realizes his phone isn’t in his pocket. Shit.

“C’mon archie, can you stand?” He gets Archie in the limo when he hears “JUGHEAD” from across the parking lot.

He instantly recognizes the voice and turns around.

“Betts!” He jogs over to her “What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!”

“Some girl named Sarah called me and said you left your phone at the bar but she thought you left a while ago.” She looks around then reaches a single finger up to his eyebrow. “What the hell happened to your face”

Jughead looks a little squeamish and looks at the ground before meeting her eyes. “Archie may have gotten into a fight and I tried to break it up.”

“Jug! Why did he get in a fight and wow was it with a truck? That’s a bad gash, baby” her face softens a bit and she appears to be sympathetic now. “Where is everyone else?”

“That’s a good question, I think Reggie left with a girl, a tattoo artist I believe and Drew went home alone a while ago. Trev and Chuck are still inside. “

Betty nods. “What was the fight about?”

“Um, how about we talk at home?”

“Okay, lets get your phone and the guys and leave”

“Sounds good, you wait here with Arch.”

She nods and goes to sit beside her friend.

When Jughead returns with his cell phone and Trev and Chuck in tow they all reconvene at the limo.

“Why is Betty here?” Chuck snarls “you out past your curfew, Jug?”

Jughead ignores them both as they reach Betty.

“There she is! Mini coop!” Chuck shouts and saunters over to wrap her in a hug. He stops short when he noticed her belly. Settling for holding both of her hands instead. “Wow, Betty might I say you are absolutely glowing.”

Betty looks very uncomfortable, and at this point Jughead just wants to leave so he says

“Chuck let go of her”

Chuck drops her arms unceremoniously, he also seems to be in the mood for a fight. I guess his personality is enhanced by the liquid courage as well. Trev makes an awkward comment about needing to check on a sleeping Archie in the limo and the three of them are left alone. Chuck fuming and Betty desperately wanting to get out. She dislikes Chuck as much as Jughead if not more.

“You know Jughead” he starts “I really think you drop the chip you have on your shoulder, what Betty and I had was done with years ago.”

He knows that. He has never doubted Betty’s feelings for one Chuck Clayton. But he won’t drop anything if Chuck will continue to check out his wife like he’s seen her naked (he hasn’t, it was a bra and a black wig. Totally different) and they never “had” anything. A one time thing, for Polly. He refuses to be jealous.

“Chuck, give it a rest. This is just pathetic” Betty states

“Betty, now you’re embarrassed? Wow, teenage you was much.... bolder, what would you say Jughead? I guess he’s the only guy who really knows what you’re like underneath all these lay-“ 

Jughead Steps between Betty and Chuck but something in Betty’s pregnancy brain makes her ready to fight as well  

Betty moves over to stand next to him “don’t be a fucking weirdo Chuck. Jug let’s go “

Jughead slings his arm around her.

“Okay babe, I’m right behind you.”

When walking by he peeks his head in to tell the limo driver to get Archie home safe. To which the driver nods in agreement.

As they’re walking back to their car hand in hand, Betty wraps her other hand around the same arm that is holding hers.

“I see chuck hasn’t changed much”

“Not in the least. Sorry he’s a dick”

Betty breaths in and exhales before she snuggles in closer. “Yea, He is” she says simply. “But you’re not.”

She tilts her head up for a peck that he happily gives. Then they both get into the car with Betty driving and Jughead in the passenger seat.

“So How was your night? Aside from being rudely interrupted by my ability to lose everything.”

“Well your kid wouldn’t stop kicking, they got a couple good looks to the ribs in. Other than that I edited, had that bath we talked about and slept. How about yours?”

“Do you mean before or after I got punched in the face so hard I had to get stitches.”

“Well before I guess.”

Jughead huffs out his breath. “Honestly, not the best. I didn’t like the idea about Chuck and Reggie, who still by the way speak like horny 15 year olds, who only want one thing. Then we have Archie who will hit on anything with legs.” 

“What!”

“Yea, reason leading to how I got punched. Some girls boyfriend didn’t like the attention she was receiving. From him so they had it out to the point where I tried to step in. Not well received.”

Betty giggles “oh Juggie, you’re a good friend.”

“You know,” he says matter of factly “I wouldn’t have believed you but given the fact that my face was punched open I’ll let you have it.” She giggles again.

“I’m sorry you had a shitty guys night, Jug “

”Don’t be, I honestly just feel like I’m at such a different stage in my life than these guys and also I feel like I should be more scared or something about ‘losing my youth’ or whatever but all I could think about during this entire night was you and the baby. And honestly my favorite part of tonight is right now, when I get to tell you all about it.” He picks up her hands and kisses the palm.

“Jug I think you’re the most amazing husband in the worlds. Plus really Archie will be clubbing like this for years to comeback so if you ever do feel like the loss of youth is coming, feel free to spend a night with him.”

“Yea I don’t know, if alc my fears revolving around parenthood I’m so much more excited about what I’m going to gain that fearful of what I'm going to lose. As for Archie, I’m not sure about husband clubbing habits but I think he is going to break up with Veronica, probably soon.”

“Why this time?”

He can hear her eye roll instead of see it.

“I didn’t get a clear read, he said sex and that she isn’t the one’.”

“What? He is breaking up with her after like 4 years because of sex? Why wouldn’t he just talk to her.”

Jughead shakes his head a bit. “I’m not sure what was real and what was ‘for the guys’ but it sounded like there was a bit more too it than that. I’m not sure tho.”

Betty is just pulling into the driveway and turning the car off when she says “that’s pathetic.”

“I agree.”

They both get out and walk to the house with Jughead’s hand on the small of her back. Once they get inside and up to their room Jughead brushes his teeth in the ensuite bathroom while Betty throws on his old t-shirt and a pair of panties. When Jughead comes to join her he strips to his boxers and climbs in beside her. Their bed is a king but this is pointless as she always sleeps right on top of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Night Jug, I’m glad you had fun tonight.”

He chuckles “is that what you got from my story?” But she is already asleep. So he snuggles in closer and drifts off himself.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a couple months time jump once this chapter and month time jump in the next then we have baby Jones!

 

“Betts”

“Hmmmm”

“If you’re falling asleep we can do this another time” his voice filters through the laptop speakers. She is laying on her side with her husband videochatting her from London where he is promoting the release of his third novel.

“Nonono, I’m up” She says shaking her head furiously, “it’s just been a long   
one today and this one won’t stop kicking me in the ribs” she adds rubbing a hand on her five month pregnant stomach. “You know, bump is the size of a cabbage now and officially has eyelashes”

“I know, babe” he sighs in udder amazement “ I can’t believe I’m missing this”

“Missing this?” She laughs “this is nothing, I wish you would’ve missed constantly watching me puke, I’m sure that did wonders for preventing the ominous ‘loss of magic’ we keep hearing about”

Jughead chuckles “as if that was the first time I’d seen you puke”

Betty’s mouth drops “oh yea? When exactly did I puke in front of you before?”

“Uh, high school senior prom night, sophomore year of college with that weird bug, Veronica’s 21st birthday, my first book launch, but the best will forever be Your bachelorette party.... I will never erase that message from my voicemail”

“Okay okay, I get it,” she laughs and covers her face “ I just wanted you to know how excited I was to be marrying a sexy ass mofo like yourself, jugular”

They both burst out laughing at the absurdity message that was left just under three years ago to the day. Once the laughter dies down they are just sitting inc comfortable silence. “I really really miss you Jug” Betty states as tears are gathering in her eyes

“Two more weeks” he sighs

“Yea two more.”

“And for the record” he starts noticing she’s about to drift off

“Hmm”

“You going through everything just to bring my baby in to this world will always amaze me. You are growing a real human here. Half me, half you and literally all love. Dealing with morning sickness due to carrying my child, in no way, could ever make me love you less, in fact, it made me love you so much more”

“Jug” she says as her eyes fill unashamedly with tears and she starts blinking them away

“No listen, you utterly amaze me Betty. Every single day. You amaze me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for growing my baby and I’m so so sorry I can’t be here for this part, these last two weeks has been so painful for me.” Betty can see the conviction in his eyes and she knows how he feels.

“Baby, you did everything you could. What you’re doing. That amazes me. You’ve worked so hard and you do so much for your writing. You are providing a life for me and the bump and I am so lucky the man I fell in love with is willing to do that for me”

“I would do anything for you” he states simply

“I know that too”

After another pause Betty’s eyes start to close. This pregnancy has been so much more taxing on her then she ever expected. People always spoke about the ‘glow’ but she thought she felt hungover constantly and the amount of sleep she needed now was appalling. She will sleep for 14 hours than take a nap three hours after she wakes up. Her favorite foods are gross to her, she has cankles, she’s always turned on and never seems to be satisfied, she cries over the most pointless  
Things and her boobs are sore. Thankfully due to Betty’s editing position she could work from home but she found that made her miss Jughead and how they would always mess around in their shared office together, constantly bringing her a warm and freeing feeling. Him throwing wads of crumpled up paper at her and her coaxing him out of his writers block with sweet kisses and words of affection. Now it felt cold and dusty and reminded her of how her husband is 3000 kilometers away.

“Get some sleep and call me tonight, we’ll talk tomorrow” he says noting the faraway look in her eyes.

“Okay” she says as she scrolls to end the call “I love you all the way to England”

“And I love you all the way back” and with a click the call is ended “night”

Two weeks, she thought

Two weeks.

These two weeks could be going by slower thankfully Betty’s workload has significantly lightened while over these past couple months and the person who is taking over for her during her maternity leave has been trained so most days Betty leaves early or she doesn’t have to come in at all. Her and Veronica have been spending a lot of time together, she even has slept over for most of the first week. But now, only one more week until she sees Jug, her and Veronica are getting ready for the first date she has had in years.  
“I like the red one, V.”   
Betty invited Veronica over to help her get ready but somehow Veronica convinced Betty to get into a beautiful knee length dress she had bought for her baby shower next week. Just to try it on for fun.   
“You don’t think it’s too.... I don’t know, slutty?” Veronica is doing full turns in front of the mirror.   
“No! V, you look gorgeous and you have the body so I say flaunt it.”   
“Okay, B. But I’m bringing a cardigan.”   
Betty hands her the cardigan laying out on the bed “who is this guy anyway”   
“His name is Brad, he is an insurance broker, moved here two months ago.”  
“I’m really glad to see you’re getting over Archie. You deserve someone. Even if Brad isn’t the one, go out and have a good time girl. You deserve it.”   
“You’re right. It’s been so long since I’ve done this, it feels good.”   
“Okay now lets do you hair and makeup” Betty breaks out the curling iron from under vanity, and starts curling Veronica’s hair   
“Looking good!” Betty says   
Just then the doorbell rings and Betty scurries up to get it. She opens the door and standing there is a tall, lean white male in a fancy suit with dark curly hair swooping to the left side. He has piercing blue eyes and is holding a singular red rose, he is also her husband.   
“Jug?” Betty looks shocked before the elation sets in. “JUG!” She jumps into his arms, that he settles around her so quickly then he starts swaying with her.   
“Look at you!” He says in reference to her ever growing bump!   
She pulls back and looks up at him, excited still evident in her eyes.   
“Look at you! Jug what the hell are you doing here?”   
“I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to be with you Betts. So tonight, I’m taking you out for dinner.”   
“Juggie” She says, she opens her mouth to speak again but looks as if she is at a loss for words. So he takes the opportunity to kiss her, relishing in being so close her. They stay like that for a long moment and Betty’s hands are fisting at the collar of his suit jacket, almost as if she doesn’t want to let go or he’ll vanish.   
The sound of Veronica clearing her throat behind them pulls them both out of each other’s mouths. They break apart at their lips but Betty remains tucked into Jughead’s side with with his hand resting on her belly.   
“I hate to interrupt this but I do have a date to get too and you two seem to need to.. Uhm get reacquainted.”   
“Bye V, thank you, call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes.”  
“Sounds good. Bye!”  
With that Veronica left and Jughead went right back to kissing his wife.   
“I missed you so fucking much,” he says against her mouth, not moving even an inch.   
She moans, feeling his breath tangle with hers. “I missed you too, Juggie.”   
She pulls back abruptly. “Jug, What about the other press conferences? You can’t jeopardize this book deal, babe”   
“Betts,” he puts his forehead to hers and Betty can’t help but feel her heart flutter at the fact that he is this close again. For real. “I couldn’t be without you. It’s actually pathetic how much I mourned you being beside me. I talked to my publicist and we struck a deal, three more online video conferences and a weekend trip back to New York next month. But,” he continues, bopping her nose with one finger, “I’m taking you with me”   
It’s all she can do to huff out _I love you_ before open mouth kissing him again, it’s like she’s trying to consume him. As if she is committing to memorizing the feeling of his mouth on hers in case she ever has to go so long without him again. She never wants to forget this. She keeps kissing him like her life depends on it, she is pulling him deeper and deeper into her and soon their dress clothes are forgotten.   
After, when they lay in bed with Betty feeling more satisfied than she has in weeks he chuckles when he says   
“I know I didn’t come home just to get you in bed but holy shit I missed that.” Betty giggles into his skin as his hand keeps rubbing her belly. “Am I ever glad that this is how it worked out. You are a goddess.”   
She kisses his chest “I missed you so so much.”   
“Betts I missed you too. I didn’t have a choice but to come.”  
Then she asks about how his trip was as if they haven’t been talking everyday. They decide not to go out for that fancy dinner tonight. Instead they order pizza and eat it in bed before Betty reaches for him again that night and they fall asleep tangled in each other yet again.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first things first, I cannot believe that like 70 people have enjoyed this story enough to leave Kudos on this. I was really worried about posting and all of this support is blowing me away. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> Next on the agenda, I was originally making this fic about when the baby comes and all the family fluff I promise we are getting there. 
> 
> Thank you!

“A whole week?”

 

“Please Betty, Calvin and I really need to reconnect before the wedding. And it wouldn’t be a week, only 5 days. Mom anddad are taking them for both weekends”

 

Betty thinks about it and takes a sip of her drink. They are in a coffee shop in Greendale where Polly lives with her boyfriend- no fiancé, whom Polly wants to go to Cuba with for a week 5 months before her wedding. They got some last minute deal online, now Polly just needs to find childcare.

 

“I’d love too, but I do have to talk to Jug about it first. Technically he’s the one that would stay home with them.

 

“Oh Betty you know he’ll be great with them.”

 

Betty shakes her head. “I know that, but he’s supposed to be writing so we need to talk.”

 

“Fine. I have to go shop for some swimsuits. Text me later.”

 

“Okay, Bye Poll”

 

After going home home and talking to Jughead who easily says “of course.”

 

They even decide to take them the first Saturday to Friday, giving the kids only two nights with their grandparents. Betty texts Polly and her children are set to come over the following Saturday.Betty and Jughead are excited for the practice.

 

When Dagwood and Juniper arrive at their house a week later they give their mom a hug and a kiss and Calvin tries to get a hug as well but Jughead can tell it still isn’t a comfortable situation. Polly prompts them to hug him and they do- albeit quickly. Then both of them turn towards Jughead and yell

 

“UNCLE JUG!” Before running into his open arms.

 

Betty has always said Jughead has been their favorite, she teases him that it’s because they are all the same maturity level but she knows it’s because he has really been the only stable male role model in their lives and he loves them so much.

 

“Hey guys! How’ve you been?”

Juniper pulls away “Uncle Jug I have so much to tell you! We just started learning the alphabet in school and I can say all 27-no wait- 26 letters!”

 

“You can? That’s awesome Junie! How about you, Dag? How’s your alphabet coming along?”

 

“I’ve got in in the bag!” He says with that confidence that only kids can have, this makes Jughead laugh.

 

“Good job! We should practice later.”

 

“Uncle Jug” Dagwood says, and he really drags out ‘jug’ so it’s more of a whine. “It’s school break I don’t want to practice!”

 

“Okay, I will and I’ll be better than you!” Juniper says. The two start bickering so Polly takes that as her chance to head out.

 

“So we’re going to leave now. Bye babies!”

 

“Bye!”

 

“Thanks again you two, see you in a week.”

 

“Bye Poll, call when you land!”

 

“Have a good trip!” Jughead calls.

When they leave all four of them just sit and look at each other before Betty says

 

“So, what do you want to do first?”

 

“Ice cream?” Dagwood suggests.

 

“I think we can swing that!”

 

“Yayy!”

 

Later that night jughead puts on a Disney movie for the kids while Betty is sitting at the dining room table typing. She can still hear the conversations that are going on in living room and she can see Juniper snuggled up to Jughead’s side whole Dagwood is kneeling on the ground coloring at the coffee table. She is almost done editing the article when she hears Juniper’s tiny voice say

 

“Uncle Jug?”

 

He lifts his head to look down at her

 

“Yea?”

 

“Does Auntie Betty have a baby in her belly?”

 

Jughead cracks a smile.

 

“Yes she does!”

 

“Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?”

 

“We don’t know yet, Junie. We are going to wait until the baby comes to find out”

 

“When is the baby coming?”

Betty gets up and goes to join them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Jughead.

 

“They will be here in September, do you want to feel?”

 

“Yea!” She puts her tiny hand on Betty’s belly and Betty looks up at Jughead and melts.

 

“How did a baby get in there?” She asks now placing both her hands on either side of Betty’s belly. Jughead makes eye contact with Betty, smirk on his face ever present. Almost as if he is challenging her to see how she is going to answer this.

 

“Well,” Betty starts slowly, “Uncle Jug and I wanted a baby really bad that we wished for one and now I have a baby in here!”

 

“Oh wow!” Juniper looks truly amazed and Jughead places his hand on her strawberry-blond hair before he leans in close to whisper

 

“You know what the best part is?”

She shakes her head.

 

“You get to be a big cousin” 

 

She whips backwards “I do?”

 

“Of course you do! You’ll have a baby to play with and you can teach them things like maybe the alphabet!”

 

Dagwood jumps up from the table and wiggles himself between Betty and Jughead. “What can I teach the baby?”

Betty thinks before quickly saying “you love to play catch! Maybe when the baby is a little older you can show them how to play catch”

 

He gets the biggest smile on his face before he starts nodding vigorously.

 

They all cuddle up on the couch there until inevitably the twins fall asleep. Jughead picks up Juniper first and puts her in one spare room then he picks up Dagwood and puts him in the other.

 

Then he joins Betty in their bedroom and he sees her rubbing lotion on her belly that is supposed to prevent itchiness and stretch marks.

 

“Here babe, let me” She lets him take over and she lays back on the bed while he pumps some more cream onto his hands and starts massaging in circular motions. This has become their nightly routine lately, they both get ready and into pajamas (or boxers) then Jughead rubs lotion on her belly before smothering it with kisses and talking to the baby. Most nights Betty finds her eyes closing wondering how she got so lucky.

 

“I had a good time today” he says

 

“They love you so much Jug,”

 

“I love them too. I wonder what Calvin is like at home for them. Whenever I’ve seen them together he just doesn’t seem that -I dunno- invested.”

 

Betty thinks about this for a moment. “I don’t think he is. I know Polly loves him and that’s fine but he needs to consider that she comes with two kids that he needs to be there for.”

 

“Yea or if he put in any effort at all.”

Betty nods “I think Polly might just want to be married. Ever since it never happened with Jason I always thought she would be more prone to jumping into things.”

 

“Being a single parent would be hard.”

 

“Jug I wouldn’t even have gotten through this much of my pregnancy without you. You’re such an amazing support system for me and I know that when the baby is born you’ll be so hands on. We are going parent fifty-fifty and I love you for it.”

 

“I love you too” he says and he strips down to just his boxers and climbs into bed. “And depending on how cute the kid is, I may fight you for sixty forty” he chuckles and cuddles in closer to her.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jughead Jones. Breastfeeding means I’ll win that battle.”

 

He lifts his hand to cover her enlarged breast as he leans in close and nuzzles into her neck “I think breastfeeding means I win”

 

He starts kissing her there as Betty laughs and he can feel it move through her neck. He hums in response. Soon her shirt is peeled off and her legs are wrapped around his waist.

 

“Juggie,”

 

“Mmm” He says as he is moving back to make space to remove her panties.

 

“There are children in the house.”

 

He climbs up to peck her lips

 

“You’ll just have to be quiet, consider it practice babe.” Then he situates himself between her thighs once again and soon all thoughts of hesitation have vanished.

 

The next morning they are woken up by the sound of Little feet running down the hall before they are practically demanded for food. Jughead tells Betty she can get some more rest before going downstairs to make pancakes.

 

For the most part, the next few days fly by. Jughead and Betty both love having children in the house and Juniper and Dagwood don’t seem to want to go home. On Thursday night Jughead and Betty are tucking them into the same bed (as per their request) when Dagwood says. “We really love it here.”

 

“Oh yea?” Jughead asks “Well auntie Betty and I really love having you here.”

 

“Do you think it will change when the baby comes?” Juniper says. She has been asking questions about the baby all week, what it will look like, where it will sleep, who it will like the most. A lot of these questions they don’t know the answers too but they try their best.

 

“Will what change, sweetie?” Betty asks

 

“Everything? Like when mom brought Calvin. Everything is a little different now.”

 

Betty and Jughead look at each other inquisitively before Jughead says

 

“It will change because we have a little baby but it won’t change how much we love you. You’ll still come over all the time and have sleepovers here. But you you’ll have a baby to play with!”

 

Her face lights up and a grin breaks across her face when she nods into her pillow and starts to drift off.

 

“I’m very excited for a baby cousin”

 

Then her eyes flutter and she is asleep. 

Betty and Jughead join hands before leaving the room.

 

“So what should we do with them for their last night tomorrow?”

 

“Maybe dinner out and then a movie or laser tag?”

 

“If I get a vote then I say laser tag”

 

“Well too bad you don’t” She teases as she wraps her arms around him and presses herself to him. “ I think they’re going to be really good big cousins.”

 

“You know, I think so too.”

 

“I also think you’ll be a good dad” she says with the same teasing tone in her voice as she brings her nose up to his and taps them together.

 

“Is that so?” He asks before closing the distance and bringing her into an all consuming kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the next chapter written but I wanted to keep it in chronological order, so that will be coming soon!


	10. Ten

Jughead walks from the office into the living room to see Betty struggling to get out of the armchair she was reading in. Her arms can’t quite support her belly right now.

 

“Hey hey Betts, let me help.”

 

She sits back down in the chair with a huff and lets Jughead take her hands and pull her up. They are face to face and he leans in to peck her lips, but she avoids his lips and starts walking. She keeps a straight face as she practically marches down the hall.

 

“Where are you going?” He asks with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

 

She whips around as fast as she can with her swollen feet and lack of balance.

 

“I have to pee!” She practically yells before adding “is that okay with you Jughead?”

 

He holds his hands up in surrender, he is trying not not laugh again but she looks so cute in just a sports bra and short athletic shorts with her hair up on her head in a high bun and her belly sticking far out. Plus he as always found her grumpy face so adorable.

He knows she is grumpy because she is uncomfortable. Her hands and feet are swollen as well as she can barely walk without feeling out of breath. Not to mention the constant need to pee and the sticky July heat that has seeped its way into their home.

 

For some reason that Jughead doesn’t understand, Betty won’t turn on the air conditioning. Every year they put it on in June but Jughead quickly learned not to argue with Betty right now and he came home the next day with two new fans to stock in his work area. He knows she is going through a lot and she has sacrificed a lot so he is trying to be understanding. But their house is extremely hot and she hasn’t even given him a reason why, just saying “No Jughead.” And he left it.

 

“Jughead!” He hears Betty call from the bathroom, instantly pulling him out of his thoughts

 

“Yea?”

 

“Jug! Come here” she sounds worried so he rushed to the door and opens it. Betty has tears in her eyes “Jughead I’m bleeding. You need to call the doctor.”

 

“What? Are to okay?” He goes to her side and starts rubbing her arms

 

“This hasn’t happened before but we need to go see the doctor it doesn’t seem normal.” she starts to tear up again and one or two slip from her eyes, she stands up to grab a pad to put in her underwear before pulling up her maternity shorts washing her hands and walking over to

Jughead, he throws his arm around her and she turns into his chest “if we lose them now..” she doesn’t even finish her sentence. Jughead cuts her off and says

 

“We won’t” he pecks her lips then reaches for his cell phone to call.

 

The doctor told them to come in right away for an examination. On the car ride there both Betty and Jughead are quiet, but they hold hands for most of the way over. After he pulls into a spot and parks Betty starts to tear up again.

 

“I’m so sorry Juggie, I’ve been so mean to you lately and now We’re going to lose the-“

 

“Betts stop, you’ve done nothing wrong and we are going to lose anyone. I love you so much. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 

“I’m sorry” she whispers against and she kisses his lips. “I love you”

 

He places his lips to her nose then says “I love you. Okay, let’s go in there”

 

He goes around the car to help get her out and together he walks and she waddles to the door.

 

The doctor sees them right away and after the extremely invasive checkup that Jughead had a hard time watching he went to run some tests.

Jughead went up to sit by Betty’s Head.

 

“Are you okay, that looked... painful”

 

“I didn’t love it but I think we need to know.” She cuddles into the side of her bed she is laying on and Jughead places a hand on her stomach

 

“Betty it’ll be okay”

 

She nods and then she starts to cry. Her moth is open and she is sobbing while laying down on her side. Jughead wraps his arms around her and he keeps saying

 

“it’s okay, Betts”

 

She keeps crying into his chest, she doesn’t eventually calm down and he says

 

“ we don’t know anything yet. Okay?”

 

She nods. “I love you “

 

“I love you too” he kisses her.

 

They lay like that for a while until the doctor comes in with the test results.

 

“Okay,” he starts “good news is you’re baby is going to be okay.”

 

Jughead feels himself let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding

 

“Oh thank god” Betty says beside hime, she meets his eyes and then squeezes his hand. Jughead sends her a side smirk in return.

 

“Unfortunately, what happen is the bleeding originated from your cervix, there must have been some shifting over the last couple weeks and I would strongly recommend bedrest for the remaining 6 weeks of your pregnancy.”

Betty looks upset but will overall relieved, exactly how Jughead feels.

 

“Do you know what caused the shifting?” Betty asks inquisitively.

 

“Most likely just the baby growing or moving around. It could happen at anytime but I’m glad you came in and we caught this. If the lining of the ovary is thinning it’s important we know. At this point we can continue with the original birth plan but if the problem proceeds we may need to look at alternative options.”

 

Jughead nods along to what the doctor is saying. He clears his throat and asks “could the shifting be from sex?”

 

He looks so red that Betty has to giggle “are you blushing?” She teases with a smile.

 

“Well-“ He starts.

 

“No,” Dr. Wilson cuts in “it is very very unlikely that this is the case. Although I don’t feel the need to recommend complete abstinence I do not recommend anything strenuous or that may seem dangerous. Just take it easy Betty, I’ll see you back here in about two weeks to see if we can reassess?”

 

“Sounds great, thank you so much Dr. Wilson”

 

“Thank you” Jughead adds

 

“No problem, save drive home you two.”

 

Later when they have arrived home Betty is laying in bed while Jughead does everything he can not to hover.

 

“Juggie, please I promise I’m fine”

 

“I’m sorry Betts but you heard doctors orders. Are you hungry?”

 

She laughs and throws her head back with frustration. “You mean beside all this?” She gestures to the mounds of food that is laid out beside her “I think I’ll have it covered with the Doritos, popcorn, chips, veggie platter and chicken fingers thanks.”

 

He rubs her shoulders and her eyes close as she sinks into relaxation. “How about a milkshake from pops? I know you were really craving those last month.”

 

One eye pops open, then the other and a smile Creeps onto her face.

 

“Strawberry please”

 

Jughead pecks her lips and stands up.

“You got it. Be right back”

 

Jughead walks into pops around 9:30, he goes up to the counter and is greeted by a smiling pop.

 

“Jug! How is my favorite father to be”

 

He laughs “well I have a wife with a pretty strong milkshake craving.”

 

Pop nods “so I keep hearing. Strawberry?”

 

“And a vanilla, would be great pop”

 

“Sounds great, be right back. “

 

Jughead takes his spot on the stool and looks around. Just when he is about to pull out his phone he sees Chuck Clayton walking over to him.

 

“Hi Chuck”

 

“Hi Jughead” Chuck says with a sneer

 

“How are you?”

 

“Not bad, here with a date.”

 

“That’s wonderful, I hope it goes well” Jughead is hopping pop will come back any second.

 

“Yea well. Where’s your wife?”

 

“At home.”

 

“Ah I see, so a baby?”

 

He nods. “Yea but Chuck I haven’t had the best day so really I’m not in the mood. We are having a baby and we are very excited about it. Anything else?”

 

“Aren’t you worried? You’re only what? 25? I mean, sure things may be financially stable now, I know you have that house on wicker st but things between you and Betty may change forever. Sex will stop and she will always be grumpy. Or if you have to stay home with the kid it’s not like you’d have a life. I dunno” he concludes “not what I would want. At least not before 35.”

 

Just as he finishes speaking pop is bringing his milkshakes out in to go containers.

 

“Thanks for the unsolicited opinion Chuck. But I don’t give a shit. Thanks.”

 

“Suit yourself Jonesy” Chuck walks off

 

Jughead pays for his shakes and thanks pop before walking out. On the drive home he tries to think about why he isn’t nervous. After pondering for a while he decides it all comes down to her. Betty. Sure, he might be upset about cutting his youth ‘short’ if it wasn’t solidifying his future with the love of his life. He knows he wants this and he knows Betty does too. Jughead wouldn’t want it any other way and these next two months couldn’t go by slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I am feeling so supported by you guys I’ve actually decided to post the college AU I’ve been writing for awhile. I can’t thank you all enough, this makes me so happy.   
> That should be up in a couple days so keep an eye open for it!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Baby Jones - enjoy

He gets a call late one Tuesday afternoon. They figured the day was coming soon, so naturally Jughead’s hovering was in full swing but Archie called him and practically begged him to help him put up shelves in his newest apartment. Jughead originally refused so he could continue on with his plan of never leaving Betty’s side until the birth of his child but Archie mentioned building a crib, changing table and rocking chair all in the past 5 months so Jughead caved and went over there. Betty assured him nothing was going to happen while he was gone but with her having recently passed over the 9 month mark he wasn’t going to take any chances. Betty was allowed off bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy after everything had adjusted and rebuilt she was able to begin regular activities again. She hasn’t gone back to work yet and Jughead is happy for that. She deserves to rest, this pregnancy hasn’t been easy and at this point her assistant editor Maddie has already taken over the hard stuff at the office (and selfishly he loves having her home).

 

“Jug,”

 

Archie’s voice is pulling him out of his thoughts “Yea?”

 

“I said, do you want another beer?”

 

He looks down at the almost full beer in his hands “I’m good, thanks tho”

 

“Okay, lets start with the shelf above the tv for all of my football trophy’s then we can hang up the posters and put together the tv stand.”

 

Jughead stands up and starts taking the ikea box apart to assemble the shelf’s. He and Betty have tried to stay mutual brought the breakup but it’s hard because Veronica and Betty were always the planners and him and Archie sort of just tagged along. So now Betty and Veronica plan things to do with Jughead and Veronicas new date (of that week). So Jughead misses Archie understandably and he doesn’t want him to feel left out but he can’t wait for the awkward part of this to be over. “You know, arch. I have no idea why of all you’re friends I have the honor of doing this with you?”

 

“Well honestly Jug, I figured once you become someone’s dad we won’t ever get to have ‘bro time’ again”

 

This is a little off putting, what does Archie think he’s never going to be able to leave the house again after the baby is born? No. Will he ever want to leave the house? That’s a different story.

 

“Okay, I’m not saying everything will be the same, but also we’re growing up and I’m having a baby so it would be weird if it was”

 

“No man I get it I’m just thinking that since Ronnie and I aren’t together anymore you and I haven’t been as close.”

 

“Not intentionally, and not just that Betty and I have been so busy setting up for the baby and she hasn’t been feeling great, I promise it’ll get better”

 

Archie nods and Jughead can tell this is the end of that conversation. Archie has never really been one too hold onto stuff and he has also never really been one to filter his thoughts. So when he says uncalled for things and is instantly over it, it can be difficult for the rest of the world to catch up.

 

“Okay, so Jug, I think you should read the instructions then tell me how to put it together.”

 

Jughead chuckles “yea I think that would be the best course of action”

 

He goes to grab the instructions while Archie lays out all the individual pieces. He is folding the paper open when his phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller I.D. Looks at Archie and says “Betty” in way of explanation

 

“Hey babe!” Jug says when he picks up and he doesn’t miss Archie’s eye roll in the background

 

“Hi Jug, I need something.”

 

“Oh yea? What’s that?”

 

“I need you to meet me at the hospital, Veronica is driving me there now”

 

Jughead heart stops and excitement fills his veins.

 

“Holy shit, holy shit! Betts are you okay? Does it hurt yet.”

 

“So far its not my favorite but they aren’t that bad yet. I’m 5 minutes out.”

 

“Okay I’ll be there in 20 I love you”

 

“I love you”

 

Jughead slips his phone back into his pocket and goes to grab his jacket and bag “sorry Arch, Betty is in labour, I have to go now” he isn’t even trying to wipe the smile off his face.

 

“Oh crap, okay call me after” he says with a pat to his back and Jughead leave out the door.

 

He speeds to get there and races through the hospital doors. He reaches the front desk and before he can think he blurts

 

“Elizabeth cooper’s room?”

 

The woman checks the chart “Elizabeth Jones is in room 324”

 

“Thank you” he rushes down the hallway and walks in the room to see Veronica holding her hand tightly as she is breathing through a contraction.

 

He drops his jacket and steps in beside her.

 

“Jug!” Betty sighs

 

“Jughead where the hell have you been? It’s been at least 45 minutes.”

 

“Not the time Veronica, traffic is bad” he directs his attention to Betty “how are you doing? How’s the bump?”

 

“It’s okay, I’m okay. My water broke and she said I’m six centimeters dial-“

 

Before she can finish the sentence she is slammed with another contraction. The first one she can’t breathe or talk through.

 

Then a nurse come in the room and says Betty is almost ready to push. Jughead is then escorted to another room to change into scrubs, when he gets back Veronica is asked to leave by the nurses and Betty starts to push their baby into the world.

 

Jughead looks at her in utter amazement. Her hair is sticking to her forehead and he can’t imagine the amount of pain she in is (based on her hold on his hand it must be unbearable) but the best part is she is doing this for him. For their family. He knows that this is an insane sacrifice and he will never be able to repay her. He can hear her yelling and he just wants to take her pain away. He can feel his face is wet and only then does he know he’s crying. The contraction ends and Jughead can’t help himself but to lean in and kiss her right then and there.

 

Betty accepts then looks at herself and says “Jug I’m sweaty and gross”

 

He looks her in the eyes “Betty you’re the love of my life.”

 

This makes her chuckle but her tears that’s are falling make it more of a wet cry. “I love you”

 

Betty’s contractions continue and finally the doctor is telling her to push. Jughead can’t believe what a machine she is being, making this look easy. All he can hear for a while is Betty yelling and some doctors shuffling, then the room goes quiet and his world stops when he hears the baby cry, his baby cry. The doctor holds the baby up and says “it’s a girl”

 

“A girl?” Betty sobs

 

“Oh my god” Jughead hears himself say. He leans down and presses his lips to Betty’s head. The doctor comes back with the newly swaddled baby and hands her to Betty.

 

“She’s so beautiful” Jughead is in awe as tears start running down his face again.

 

Betty is crying as well, all she does is nod in agreement.

 

Betty scoots over on the bed so Jughead can cuddle in and then she hands him her daughter. He looks over her curly blond hair and blue eyes then his gaze meets his wife’s. “Thank you.” He breathes, moving closer to capture her lips. “Thank you so much Betty, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Jug-“

 

“No wait. I never in a million years thought I would have this but right now I have never felt more content with my life. You have truly made me the happiest man alive.”

 

She is tearing up again and stroking their daughters hands. “You have made me so happy too Jug. Thank you” and then she’s kissing him. She is trying to convey just how much she loves him and she wants him to know that he was no small part of getting them there.

 

Jughead looks at the baby in his arms “she’s so perfect”

 

“She really is” Betty agrees. “What are we going to call her?”

 

“Well, last two for girls names were Olivia or Molly”

 

“Don’t forget Forysthia Jr. “

 

“Betts if you didn’t just have my baby..”

 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I think she’s a little Ollie, or Olive”

 

“We aren’t stopping the jokes nickname streak anytime soon, are we?”

 

“I would not want to be the one who cut that off.”

 

He looks down at the baby “Well Ollie, what do you think?” He leans in close to her face and she opens her eyes.

 

“I think she likes it” Betty whispers.

 

“I knew she does.”

 

“I’m so in love with her Jughead, she’s you and me”

 

“The best thing I’ve ever had any part in”

 

“I love you” Betty says

 

“I love you so damn much Betty.”

 

The nurse soon comes in and explains it’s time to start feeding. Betty feeds than falls asleep and Jughead watches her while holding their baby and for the millionth time during this marriage he knows this girl is too good for him. He knows it but he hopes she doesn’t.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little recap with the joneses. I'm thinking a couple more chapters than possibly a coda or two in a series. Let me know what you think! I also will be posting a few one-shot prompts I've received over the next couple days and if you have the time check out my new pic Snake Stunts, it's a little different than this one.  
> As, always, thanks for the support.

The first few weeks that Olivia is home are proving to be very busy. First, everybody wants to meet their nugget. Their house has been a revolving door of visitors right down to Betty’s co-workers and old friends from high school, everybody wants a piece of her. Then, the nights are long, Betty is being a superstar with the late night feedings but Jughead always gets up with her, although he can’t feed her himself, if Betty pumped before bed he’ll just bottle feed Liv so Betty can get some more sleep. Lastly, Jughead can’t believe how much she has grown already. 

 

It hits him on nights like tonight when he thankfully woke up before Betty and he trudges into the nursery, he picks up his daughter and holds her to his bare chest, when she feels her dad lift her she stops crying. Jughead’s heart immediately stops when he can do even the littlest thing to comfort this small human. The love he feels in his heart for her is unexplainable. She used to fit just between his hands but now while she is nuzzling his neck he can tell she has grown so much, wow he loves her. He used to think that his love for Betty would be the deepest emotion he would ever feel but his love for this infant is ground breaking. He would move mountains for his daughter, he never wants her to feel any of the emotions he felt growing up. He will never let Olivia go hungry, or not have a place to live or feel unwanted. He will always be there when she has a nightmare or a bad day at school or (god forbid) a broken heart. 

 

“Hi my Livy,” he coos “are you hungry baby?” 

 

His one sided conversation brings him to the conclusion that yes, she probably is hungry so together they move into the kitchen and he starts to warm up her bottle while he sways her. 

 

She starts to eat, Jughead sits down to continue feeding her “I love you so much Olivia Jones” 

 

After a quick feed and a diaper change Jughead washes his hands and finds himself back in bed snuggled into his wife’s back. After he wraps his arms around her she turns around so she is facing him. 

 

“Thank you” she breathes 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being so helpful with her, I don’t know any dads who help out this much. You’re the definition of doting” 

 

“Betts I’m doing it because I love her and because I love you. You both are my family and there is no way after everything you’ve been through to bring her here that I would expect you to do any more than half the work” 

 

She snuggles into his neck and starts leaving kisses there “ I know baby, that’s why I love you so much” 

 

Jughead hmms in response as Betty continues her assault on his neck, he can start to feel his body react and he knows he needs to stop this before he is too far gone. 

 

“Betty” she continues, sliding her hand down his torso and into the elastic waistband of his boxers “Betts, baby we have to stop” 

 

“No Juggie I want this” then she silences him with her lips on his. 

 

He chuckles “ I want this too, hun but you’re not ready and I’m waiting for you.” 

 

“No baby, you deserve a reward for all the hard work you’ve being doing with Liv. I don’t deserve you and there is no reason for you to wait” 

 

“Yes you do, Betty please just a few months then we can do this...” he rolls them so she is underneath him and he kisses her “... together” 

 

He slots his body between her legs as he continues to kiss her passionately. He slips his tongue in her mouth and it is massaged by her own. They continue to make out, this brings Jughead back to a time where they would just kiss for the sake of kissing. He remembers the first time Betty even brought up sex to him, it was shortly before the trailer incident. 

 

 

 

_They were making out on his bed in his little trailer bedroom. Jughead was laying with his chest on top of Betty’s and his hips tilted as far away from her as humanly possible. Betty keeps sliding her hands up under his shirt and every time she does his muscles twitch._

 

_“Jug” Betty moans between kisses, he doesn’t stop so she says it again “Juggie”_

 

_“Hm?” He pulls away and looks at her before tucked a blond lock behind her ear_

 

_“Do you want to have sex?”_

 

_He clears his throat at the implication “Pardon?”_

 

_“Do you want to have sex...” losing her nerve she adds “with me”_

 

_“Um, yes, right now?”_

 

_“No, not right now, but I wanted to tell you I’m starting the pill next week and that” she kisses him “I’m ready and I hope you are too”_

 

_“I am baby, but we don’t have too, I really don’t want to rush you. But yes. Whenever you’re there I’m right there with you.”_

 

_“Okay” she smiles and kisses him “but for today.... I’m thinking we could keep doing this for a while?” She rolls them so she is laying on top and a huge smirk appears on his face_

 

_“I think that can be arranged.” And he closes the distance between them once again._

 

Betty is still nipping down his chest when he can’t help but say “you know what this reminds me of?” 

 

“Hmmm”

 

“All those times before we had sex and this was what we did”

 

Betty giggles and slides up his chest again before snuggling back in there. 

 

“We must have spend hundreds of hours accumulated, just kissing.” 

 

“I think so too, god I wanted you so bad but I always tried to be a gentleman” he chuckles 

 

“You always were, although now,” she says walking her fingers back up his chest and hovers her lips just over his “I don’t mind when you’re less proper” 

 

He can feel her words against his lips and this has to be the most erotic moment of his life, he places his hands on her hips and grinds up against her. He can’t help but let out a moan 

 

“See Juggie, I know you want this” 

 

“Betts, that’s not the problem” his sentence is carried out with a groan on the end and Betty starts moving his boxers “it’s not fair baby, wait until you can too” 

 

“Juggie it’s okay, you’ll get me back after” 

 

with that she takes him in her mouth and he closes his eyes as he is filled with pleasure. 

 

 

They are woken up the next morning by their little girls wails. Betty moves the blanket back to get up but Jughead stops her 

 

“Relax Betts I’ll bring her, you get comfy” 

 

Betty nods and removes her shirt as Jughead exits to go get Olivia. When he comes back his nude wife is sitting up with pillows behind her back. 

 

“Dear lord Betts. If you only knew how good you looked right now” 

 

“Sorry Juggie, these aren’t for you but for -“ she cuts herself off when he hands her the baby and her voice goes ultra sonic “my beautiful baby girl” 

 

Olivia turns her head right away for food and Betty laughs “she’s a Jones”. Jughead settles beside her and watches their daughter eat. He reaches a finger out and strokes her foot. “She is so amazing”

 

Betty looks down at her face and nods in agreement. “Jug I can’t even describe how much I love her, she is just-“ she cuts herself off as her eyes gather with tears. Then gives her head a shake as she tries to compose herself. “Everything. Yet again, Jug, you’ve given me everything.” 

 

“Betty, my part in her life was so minuscule. You built her from scratch and I-“

 

“No, Jug, we built her together, half you half me and complete love. When I see you with her my heart has never felt more full and I know that this, right here was worth every struggle we went through. I wouldn’t want to do this next adventure with anyone else. I love you” 

 

“Betts, I love you too” he leans in to kiss her. 

 

Soon their kiss is interrupted by Olivia pushing away and wanting to be switched, Betty pulls her lips back with a smack sound and flips her around. 

 

“Don’t look like that” she says regarding Jughead affronted face. “She’s your daughter” 

 

Betty and Jughead chuckle together and settle in for a lazy Sunday mornin _g. Jughead knows that this is everything he’s ever wanted._


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for sticking with me for this story. One chapter left and then my first fanfic will officially come to a close! 
> 
> thanks also to wayinovermybughead for editing this mess for me! You're the best!

About eleven months later, Jughead was standing at the stove cooking dinner for himself and Betty while he had Olivia in her high chair at the island. It became clear very early on that Liv was a daddy’s girl. She almost always wanted Jughead. Whenever she saw him her little face lit up and she flashed him a two-toothed grin. 

Betty at first was a little put off by this. She grew and fed the baby herself, so she had to wonder why Olivia instantly bonded with Jughead. But really, watching Jughead interact with her was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Sometimes, when he is done babbling nonsense to the baby he’ll catch her eye and see how flustered she is. So, for good nature he’ll send her a wink so she knows she’s caught. Plus, with Jughead home with the baby Betty got to go back to work sooner than she thought. And wow did she ever miss adult conversations! 

So tonight, Jughead knew she was having a long day at work based on the show me my baby text he received before lunch, so he sent her a selfie of him and Liv, with her trying to bite at his nose. Betty promptly responded sigh……. I meant in person, then sent another text that said lunch? Of course Jughead couldn’t deny her that when he was hogging the baby all day long. So he texted her back, packed a bag and got little Olivia ready to go to Pop’s. 

After their rejuvenating lunch with their little family, Betty and Jughead kept in touch throughout the day. It didn’t sound like Betty’s had picked up much. So there Jughead was, chatting to his daughter about which one of The Wiggles is best, and clearly it’s Emma because it really took them over 30 years to get a female Wiggle? That is not the world he wants her to grow up in. All while Olivia stared up at him with her big blue saucers mirroring his own and a big tuff of curly blond hair that was all Betty. 

“Are you hungry baby girl?” He cooed in her general direction. 

Olivia responded by banging her little fist on her high chair and letting out a squeaky laugh. 

“Well, today my little Livvy we are serving you some cucumber and just a little bit of cheese!” 

The little girl continued to babble as he went about serving her meal. Just as she started eating he heard Betty come in the door. 

“Where is my baby?” she sings out, Jughead could hear the laugh in her voice. 

“In the kitchen!” He hollered back.

“Hi!” Betty said in greeting. 

Jughead stuck out his cheek for her to peck, and she does “Hi babe.” he said. 

“And hello to you!” her voice raised an octave when she addressed her baby at the table. 

Olivia’s little face lit up and a huge grin grew on her face. She let out her gibberish ma ma ma, then raised her arms for Betty to pick her up. She does, cuddling Olivia into her neck, while cooing to her about how much she missed her and asking how her day with Daddy was. “Oh hello my beautiful baby.” 

“She just gave up food for some cuddles!” Jughead said from the kitchen “Are we sure she’s mine?” 

Betty laughed in response “Oh Juggie, I seem to remember a couple times when you gave up food for my cuddles” 

The insinuation in her voice made his jaw drop in shock. 

“Watch it, babe, you can’t say things like that when you’re holding my little girl.” 

She giggled back, and drew the baby away from her neck to start gently gnawing on her big cheeks. This elicited a huge belly laugh from Olivia, which made Betty and Jughead laugh in return. He tried to stay focused on cooking but the giggles from the other side of the kitchen get to him and he pushed the frying pan to the back burner before pulling a chair up beside his wife and joining in the tickling of his daughter. Her laugh is hands down the best little sound he’s ever heard, especially because her laugh almost always precedes Betty’s laugh that has always sounded like coming home to him. 

“God, that sound,” Betty breathed with a light smile. 

“She is so damn cute,” he leaned into her face “Yes you are!” 

Olivia’s little hand rested on his cheek as her giggles take over once again. 

“Jug, you’re so good with her!” Betty looked at him with eyes full of love and Jughead reached over to take the baby from her arms. 

“Well, when she is this cute how could you not be?” 

“I don’t know, Juggie. Lots of people have adorable kids and their dads aren’t involved at all. You’re an amazing father.”  
“And you are an amazing mother.” 

“Well when she is that cute..” Betty cut herself off with a giggle, taking a single finger to tickle her babies cheek and getting her to giggle yet again. 

Betty paused and shook her head feel in thought, “I love her.” 

“I love you,” Jughead leaned in to kiss her, then tucked Liv into the crook of her arm “I want to take you out tomorrow Betts, it’s been a long time and we could use a date night.”

Her face lit up “Date night? Yes!” 

His smile then matched hers. “Good. Maybe we should see if one of her grandparents could take her overnight. It’s been at least a month since we weren’t woken up early by this one,” he said with a small head tilt towards the infant who is busying herself, toying with the buttons of his flannel. Her pajama clad toes stuck in the air and Betty reached out to grab them. 

“Yes, yes we should.” Betty agreed with a wink. 

 

The next night when Olivia was safely with her grandfather, Betty and Jughead went out and enjoyed an amazing night out together. They cherished their time together, reconnecting and focusing on just each other for once. 

Betty scooped up a bite of her dessert and leaned across the table to feed him the bite. This same move ultimately accentuated her breasts where his eyes were immediately drawn too. 

He closed his mouth around the spoon and hummed as he swallowed. 

“Mmmhm that’s so good.” 

She nods, “It is.” 

“Y’know,” He started “Your legs look so damn good in that dress.” 

She blushed . Still. After all this time. 

“Oh yeah?” 

He confirmed 

“Well, I can’t wait to wrap them around you tonight. I’ve really missed you.” 

They had a very healthy sex life since the birth of their child. They’d also talked about why their need for each other had increased to such a severe level. They’d agreed that although quieter, having their love make a wonderful tangible human being was the best thing in the world and every time they came together it reminded them. 

He wants another baby, as soon as yesterday. He loves Liv and he knows it will be hard but he decided a while ago he is going to take a few years off of writing to be there for his kids. The royalty checks still make for a steady income and seeing as they are savers instead of spenders they had always planned for one of them to stay home anyway. But he had never in a million years imagined this would be that good. He approached Betty with the idea while she was pregnant and they talked about it at length. She loved the Register and she had put so much into it. His career had just wrapped up his first complete series and it seemed like a good time to take a pause. When Liv goes to school he might just pick writing  
up again, but right now he is quite content to be the stay at home parent. 

Him and Betty always knew they wanted more than one kid, and since Liv he knows that feeling had increased tenfold, but unfortunately due to biology pregnancy puts a bit more of a daily strain on Betty than it does him. So he’s waiting for her green light. 

She’s running a single finger up and down his hand, he can barely think past her beautifully plump lips and her eye makeup that just adds a subtle hint of shimmer. 

God, he’s so gone for her. 

There was probably a time in his life where he would’ve attempted to blow it off to try to not get hurt but at this point it’s all he can do to shake his head and succumb to it. 

“I really love you Elizabeth Cooper-Jones” 

“I love you more Forsy-“ 

He pulls his hand away “moment ruiner!”

She grabs it back. “I’m kidding, baby. I love you too, father of my child and love of my life.” 

“You know, I think that’s the best thing I’ve ever been called.” 

“I’d bet on it.” She leans in for a kiss to which he quickly deepens. “You wanna pay this check and head out?”

He pulls back to see how dark her eyes are, he doesn’t need a second to think before he signals with his hand and asks for the check. 

 

As a scene similar to their second wedding anniversary all those months ago, Betty and Jughead stumble into an empty house, completely entrapped with each other. This time, while pulling her coat off and leading her backwards towards their bed he trips over a fisher choice phone toy and quickly breathes oh shit.. 

Betty’s giggles pull him out of his haze, 

“Betts,” he draws his face back,

“Sorry babe, the kid is cute but she isn’t great at cleaning up after herself.” 

“Yea, maybe we start with the potty, then complete sentences, then household chores,” 

Betty giggles, “quite the list of aspirations we have for her.” 

“Babe she’s going to conquer the world” 

“I actually think thats true,” 

 

A while later Betty and Jughead are cuddled into the couch with a glass of wine each and a soft movie playing into the background. He is laying on the couch with his back to the armrest and her whole body is spread across his, their legs tangled together on the other end. 

“I know that we had a nice romantic evening planned, Jug but I wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping it off.” 

He rubs her back in slow, broad circles. “Hmm, I see the appeal, but also -“ 

He leans down and starts placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, trailing his way down to her shoulder. She pulls his face back to hers and connects their lips passionately, their tongues tangling lazily. 

“Okay” she nods against his lips “feeling less sleepy now” 

They got less sleep that night then they did any night their daughter is home. 

 

Early the next morning, sometime before the sun fully rises, Betty wakes up to Jughead, his leg thrown over her own and he is nuzzling her neck. 

“Hmm, babe.” She groans, partially but the hour of day but mostly because of their current position. 

“Mmmhmm” 

Betty Opens one eye and looks at the clock “early,” she sighs 

“Sexy,” He counters, dragging his lips down her naked form. 

“Juggie,” She lifts her head and looks at him. God she thinks I want this man “okay” she caves, he makes it worth her while. 

 

A couple hours later after Betty and Jughead enjoyed a big breakfast and a steamy shower, he has left to go pick up Olivia so finally Betty has a minute to answer the question she has had for a week now. She wasn’t exactly sure but after a round of puking extremely early this morning it was practically confirmed. 

So as soon as Jughead sets off to pick up their daughter, Betty get in their SUV and drives to the pharmacy to pick up a test. Her hands are still shaking with nerves as she drives homes. After calling out quickly to make sure her family hasn’t arrived back early Betty rushes to the bathroom to pee on the stick. 

A part of her is nervous. It was really hard to get pregnant the first time, and although they’ve been a little lazy with birth control lately Betty was never concerned about pregnancy just because of how long it took them the first time. But, she was wrong because spelled out in black letters right in the window of the stick. 

Pregnant. 

 

She feels her cheeks rise as high as possible, just as she hears the front door open and her husbands cheerful coo. 

“Mommy, we’re home” 

Betty rounds the corner quickly to go see her baby. Dressed in an adorable blue snowsuit that squished her tiny face up, and a grey beanie that is much too big and looks suspiciously familiar. 

“Ma ma ma” she squeals

“Oh my goodness Livvy Jones, you look adorable in daddy’s hat!” 

“My dad was digging through some old boxes of mine and found it.” 

“Dada -at!” 

“Yes baby, it’s daddy’s hat!” Betty confirms. 

Olivia giggles and latches her arms around Jughead’s neck, making him beam. 

 

Betty knows how much Jughead loves their daughter, but when they last talked about it they were going to wait, at least until Olivia was a year and a half to start trying again. They both loved parenthood way more than they could imagine, and the baby stage is something they both want to enjoy, so spacing out their children was more about wanting to savour time with Liv. 

“What’s got you thinking so deep?” Jughead asks, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Uhm, well a thing kind of happened while you were gone?” 

He smiles “in the whole 45 minutes?” He starts to undress Olivia from her snow clothes. 

“Yea” Betty starts slowly 

“Okay,” he says skeptically “should I sit down?”

Betty knows he’s kidding but she needs to get this out. 

“Actually, yes” 

“Okay, feeling a little nervous “ he lets out a chuckle as he settles Liv onto his chest and she tucks her head right in, clearly sleepy. Jughead starts to stroke her hair and looks down at her lovingly, placing small kisses on her forehead. 

Once again, seeing Jughead cuddle into Liv gives Betty the confidence she needs to blurt this out. 

“I’m Pregnant.” 

His face lifts and his eyes are wide, but nothing compares to the size of his smile. “You’re what?” 

She nods, her smile matching his, “pregnant.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes!” 

“Oh my god, Betts!” He reaches out for her hand and tugs her to snuggle up on the couch. Then he swiftly kisses her. “Baby this is amazing!” 

“Juggie you don’t think it’s too soon?” 

“It’ll be busy, but oh my god im so happy!” 

Betty looks at him with bright eyes. “I love you” 

“I love you!” He leans forward to kiss her 

“Livy! You’re going to be a big sister!” Betty bends down to her level, 

“Siss-ser” 

“Yes! Sister!” 

 

Later on that night, after their baby is in bed, Jughead and Betty are laying in bed, his hand running over her belly and his smile is beyond compare. 

“Jug?”

“Mhm” 

“I could really use some sleep, and - “

“I’m sorry baby but I just really can’t believe this is happening.” 

She smiles and turns into his chest. His hands readjust, and start rubbing broad circles on her back. “ When do you think it happened?” 

She giggles, “Juggie it’s not like we’ve exactly be careful, lately.” 

“That’s not true!” 

“We haven’t used protection!” 

“We haven’t used protection since we were eighteen, babe.” 

“Well I was always on birth control, but I’m just saying that we shouldn’t be surprised.” She smiles 

“Well,” he slides down her body and peppers kisses on her belly. “I am surprised,” another kiss is planted in between her breasts, “and I’m so happy.” 

Betty sighs as he continues to ravish her. “Me too.” 

After Jughead has reached her face he pecks her lips, “maybe a boy this time? Or another little girl just like Liv.” 

“No,” She interrupts, “a boy, just like his daddy.” 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too,” 

After another quick peck Betty falls into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
